Sorry I'm Late
by Kitty-Cat-Kauri
Summary: Riku chuckled lightly,‘I want your body.’ Sora is the one everyone teases, so when Riku makes this proposition, things can only get better, right? but he doesn't know sora's secrets...and when things get worse Riku is pulled in too... sXr yaoi fluffy
1. The Challenge Set

_i'm trying to write something different but i hope this cuts the cake._

_warning in further chapters there will be: swearing/shounen-ai/yaoi/self-harming/and a strange attempt at a story._

_**i don't own Kingdom Hearts** (only disclaimer i'm putting in this fic cause i know i'll probably forget in the future-if i don't it's a bonus)_

_enjoy the first chapter of **Sorry I'm Late** a riku/sora fic._

* * *

'Sorry I'm late!' he stumbled through the doors. He dumped the books into the red box before scooting around the desk to tend to the waiting renters. 

'Sora, this is the third time this week.' His boss grimaced sadly.

'I'm sorry I just I was held up again...literally these guys were picking on me again and another helped me down. I had to rush, I didn't even say thank you!' He was pulling at strings for reason to keep his job.

'We're the only ones left Sora,' Donald patted his shoulder comfortingly. 'No one wants to work here anymore. It's just you and me...' they saw Goofy fall carrying a few books, he had tripped over his own feet. 'And that...' his boss' voice sounded upset. Sora thanked the next costumer and informed them of the date due back.

Sora Akarui, currently 15 years old, smart, shy and a little bit sensitive. He worked in the library after school and liked to read a little. It just happened to be the place he was never bullied. Other people thought he was strange, panicking; rushing around...so of course those people took advantage. Threats and a few bruises never hurt anyone.

Life in the library could sometimes get hectic but Sora was safe here, his pathetic life was happy.

Sora leaned back on his chair, hand tired from listing the over due books. He closed his eyes for one second.

'Oh! Em! Gee!' A squeal. Before he could "shh" them he was cut off by something he saw out of the corner of his eye.

What on Earth is Riku Kurai doing in a library? It took one glance to know it was the same guy who had helped him earlier. He would recognise that long silver hair anywhere.

'Goofy!' he hissed ducking under the desk. 'I'm not here.'

He saw Riku's shoes approach the desk

'Hi...um...' Sora shuddered his voice was just spine-shivering. He shook himself from the trance. 'Is Sora Akarui here? I know he was heading over, I just wanted to make sure he made it here okay...' he seemed to trail off.

'Nope,' Sora was thankful Goofy hadn't messed up that simple command, 'Sora said to say he's not here.' He whispered secretly after.

Idiot.

He might as well admit it now. He stood from under the desk. 'Oh _there's_ my pen.Oh...hi...um I didn't thank you earlier so thank you I guess...' he looked anywhere but the silver haired boy.

'You're welcome...now about payment' he had resumed his egotistic nature.

'Payment?' Sora squeaked. 'I don't have any money' he added quickly.

'I don't want money.' Riku chuckled lightly then suddenly looked at him almost hungrily. 'I want your body.'

* * *

The first thing Sora thought was "pervert".

Riku was smiling so innocently. But his words were far from it, they were just...Riku.

Riku Kurai was well-known for breaking hearts, girls mostly and one boy. He was 17 and even Satan knew he wasn't a virgin. So did all the girls sitting in the corner watching him longingly. They didn't care. Why should they when they knew Riku had a body as hot as he did? All they wanted was to be close to it and held against his strong chest. So when Riku proposed how Sora should "pay him back" the mobiles rang and fast fingers text. Everyone knew about it within a minute. And everyone was jealous.

Why would he choose someone like Sora? Because Sora was the only one who tried to avoid him and he thought it would be a great chase. It had been a while since a really good challenge.

As soon as Sora kicked him out the library for being "inappropriate", the game was on.

* * *

_review if you want i'm looking for at least 3 for this chapter, even if it's just a few words it's wanted!_

_chu_


	2. Right?

_Hiya Peoples! thank you for the reviews, i was so happy! (cause i happen to be easily excited by things like this.)_

_**warnings**: yaoi/shonen-ai-self harming- swearing-attempt to carry on the story_

_as promised this is the next chapter to **Sorry I'm Late** so enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

'That was out of order! Sora shouted at Riku when he exited from the library. He was outside now he could shout all he wanted. Riku just stood and smirked. 'Now everyone thinks I'm your bitch!' he grinned. 'It's not funny I was already teased, now think of the damage you c-caused.' crying, he fisted his hand and hit Riku's chest.

Riku didn't flinch, losing the smugness, he pulled Sora close. Sora would lie when he said he didn't find himself melting into the touch. Riku's hand stroked through the unruly spikes of Sora's hair and kept him from shouting but it didn't stop the uneven sobs coming from the small boy.

'Come on, I'll take you home,' he took Sora's wrist and lead him to the car. Sora sat staring out the window, silent and wiping the tears from his wet cheeks. The quiet music filled the awkward silence.

'Just down here.' Sora finally. He opened the door was about to mutter a thank you but he was cut off by Riku pulling him over. Riku softly placed his lips on Sora's. Automatically Sora drew back and slapped him sharply. His heart pounding and tears in his eyes.

Why didn't Riku understand he didn't want this?

'Can you at least hang around with me?' Riku asked quietly, just like before, his charisma had disappeared.

'I don't know...' Sora looked at his hands.

'I'll see you tomorrow then.' Sora took the opportunity and left watching Riku disappear down the street.

* * *

'Hiya Sora, honey!' his mum cooed 'how was school?' 

'Great as always mum,' she noticed the bruise on his arm from the others. She looked disapproving.

Hoshi Akarui, thirty five years old, tall and thin, has been ever since her partner of ten years and Sora's father left. She is usually worried for her son's health and insists on taking care of him for everything she possibly can. She enjoys seeing people she cares about happy and hates her loved ones being unhappy.

'Did you fall again Sora? Honestly you're so clumsy. Whatever will I do?' she ruffled his hair, he smiled once again thankful she didn't know the truth. He didn't like to make her worry.

'I'm going to get a bath now!' he trudged up the stairs locking the bathroom door. He peeled off is shirt wincing at the movement. He saw himself in the mirror. Ashamed at the amount of black and blue skin, he skimmed his hands down the delicate skin. As the water ran he stepped into the steaming water. It soothed his aches and pains. Sighing he thought about the day.

Those guys will finish him off tomorrow for sure. Riku will pester him and he'll be late for work...as usual.

He could see himself walking down the hall; he smiled at the way he knew it so well. He saw himself trying not to let himself get about as he hurried down the corridor to his next lesson. He felt the wrist on his hand, him being turned to someone. He could see Riku getting closer, ready to kiss him. He felt his hand drawing back and his palm connecting with Riku's face.

He jerked awake to the sound of his mum's knocks.

'Yeah I'm getting out soon,' he called. He saw the time on his waterproof watch. 'Shit...' he breathed slipping beneath the water. He still had to do his English coursework and finish writing the neat list of the new books. Then there was much needed sleep... with all the pain shooting through his body whenever he tried to move it was kind of difficult to close your eyes and relax.

But maybe things can get better...right?

_

* * *

i hope this was as good as the first chapter but i always think my second chapters aren't as good as my first but...i'll still post it._

_review if you like_

chu


	3. I Don't Believe You

_okay sorry for the false alarm if it comes up with a note. cause my computer broke but it was fixed. the battery was just messed up. _

_but i'm here with another chapter for you lot, i thank all my reviewers also i'm sorry my chapters are so short (about 700 words) but it helps me write faster and helps me not get stuck._

_yuo should know the warnings if not see previous chapters_

_so anyways thank you and enjoy_

* * *

'SORA!! YOUR FRIEND IS HERE!!' 

Sora blinked sleepily. He was used to the bellows of his mum waking him up. Who was at the door? All his friends lived on the other side of town. He got dresses fast and grabbed his bag. He almost stumbled down the stairs but caught himself barely.

'God Sora, so clumsy.' His mum laughed 'honestly he'd trip over thin air, this boy. He's covered in bruises from it.' His mum gave a small laugh. Riku raised his eye brows at him.

'I've never seen you _fall_ Sora.' Sora's mum didn't notice the look Riku gave him.

Sora licked his lips nervously. 'Yeah...all the time...' he gave his mum a natural peck on the cheek and pushed past him.

'See you later Sora, Riku, darling!' Sora waved from the car.

'So you lie as well?' Riku asked finally. 'It was those guys weren't it?' Riku was concentrating more on him than the road.

'Stop here, I'm walking,' Sora bubbled trying to open the door.

Riku quickly slammed on the brakes.

'What the fuck is your problem?!' He shouted ignoring the car horns coming from the trail behind him, locking the doors with the keys , 'I'm trying to be your friend, but if you keep blocking me out like this I can't do fuck all!' he leaned over resting his head on the steering wheel.

Sora was crying quietly, he was scared, Riku was always known to be a calm person. So if he sudden exploded like that, he was really hurting. Sora understood hurt.

'I'm sorry...' his voice cracked as he spoke in whispers. 'I've never had people try and get close...I'm not used to having friends...I don't know how to act...I've only read it in books' he tried to laugh but the tears flowed evenly from his alluring blue eyes.

Riku ran his fingers along Sora's baby soft skin. Sora looked at him hopefully.

'Be my friend?' he pleaded.

Riku leaned over and kissed him softly. The consequence was another attack on Sora's behalf.

'You're useless...' Sora huffed whilst unlocking his side of the car and slamming after him.

Riku watched him strut down the road proudly but still shy. 'Having a really good friend who knows you is harder then I thought.' he sighed. He stuck his head out the window. 'Sora?! Get back the god damn car!'

* * *

'There was still no need to drag me though.' Sora was sure there must have been another way. 

'Are you still sore about that?! It was the only way I could get you to school on time,' Riku countered 'besides you noticed anything different about today?' Sora stared blankly at him, 'never mind,' he sighed.

'Let's get to the library,' Sora argued. 'I'm tired and I want this day to end soon' After school was a pain. The kids pushing you about and then there was the fact everything seemed eerie. But during work there was Goofy to deal with too.

'So,' goofy was trying to understand Riku. 'Sora belongs to you...?'

Goofy Eihei was 19 years old. Not the smartest tool in the box, but he worked hard and protected his friends loyally. His uncle Donald had given him a job at the library to put him to good use. He could do more but no one else would take him.

'Yep!'

'NO!'

'I just don't get it... ' he scratched his head; he turned, going to walk away.

'Look... Goofy, all you need to know is Sora belongs to me.' Sora was wary of Riku talking to Goofy planting evil sick ideas into his innocent mind.

'What did you say to him?' Sora demanded.

'I just explained to him you were my friend and nothing more.' He patted Sora's shoulder. He flicked the hand away.

'How come I don't believe you?' He muttered darkly. He watched goofy go past and winked at Riku. It would have been okay if he hadn't managed to drop the books and trip over them after. Donald peered out from his office to watch the commotion.

'Is he okay?' Riku looked worried. Donald shrugged.

'...he'll live.'_

* * *

_

_poor Goofy..._

_i'll update in a few reviews, ya?!_

_chu!_


	4. I Miss You

_okay another chapter cause I couldn't find anything else to do_

_so enjoy and leave a review and sorry it's so short_

* * *

'Riku get off of me! This has gone too far! Can't you go one day without molesting me?' 

'It's not molesting it's a kiss and a hug.' He argued. 'If I was a girl you wouldn't mind.'

'This has nothing to do with you being a guy it's just... I don't know! But stop it! Friends don't do that!'

Riku pouted and sulked beside him. Sora went back to his book. Sitting beneath the tree during lunch was calming, but with Riku reading over his shoulder it was just too much.

'Riku go away! Go for a walk - anything.'

'Call me when you miss me.' he kissed Sora's head handing him his small mobile and walked off before he was attacked. 'I put my number in it for you!' Sora studies his phone to make sure Riku hadn't changed anything.

Sora tried he really did. But with Riku gone it was too quiet.

No he wouldn't lose to Riku.

'I need more friends,' he sighed.

'Hey Lamer!' He opened an eye to the tall gang around him.

Seifer Almasy, seventeen, strong a natural born bully. His favourite target Sora. His favourite sound was the congratulations while the cries of the victim died down. Ever since Riku had protected Sora from him he had kept his distance, but now Riku was gone.

'Leave me alone,' he muttered to himself more then them.

He was grabbed by his shirt and pinned against the tree. He clawed at the hand to release its hold. It relaxed a little but still held him.

'No one tells me what to do. And just because you belong to Riku doesn't mean we can't stop beating you up. And we're going to prove that.' The older boy's fist drew back and hit Sora squarely on the jaw.

Sora was dazed but he glared back at the boy.

'Don't look at me like that.' He was dropped and as he held his face. The arm holding him up was shaking madly. Seifer grabbed Sora's hair pulling him up to look at him. Swiping the back of his hand over his face. Sora rotated his jaw trying to ease the pain from it and licked his bust lip. With another slap he knew he had a black eye.

Maybe he could tell his Mum a few books fell on him...

He ached more as the areas already bruised were hit again and again...and again.

'Lets take...down town.' the words almost didn't reach his blood filled ears.

'Fuck...' he hissed.

He woke up too stiff to move. School must have finished because it was pitch black. He hadn't called the library, he was definitely finished now. It was Riku's fault, that's what Seifer had implied. But he wasn't sure.

Wasn't it his fault? For being so weak?

He felt his phone vibrating against his leg.

Missed calls from his mum, Donald and Riku. Mostly from his unknowing mum.

It rang in his hands. He pressed the green button, he licked his lips to speak.

'Hello?' he slurred.

'Sora? Are you drunk?' his mum demanded 'Where are you? I've been so worried-'

Without thinking he hung up. He scrolled down to the one person he wanted to see.

'Sora...?'

He felt the tears stream down his face.

'I miss you...'

* * *

_awww Sora misses him, it wasn't going to go like this but it had to for the sake of the story._

_sorry if the descriptions of things aren't good, descriptions aren't my forte, so sorry!_

_thank you._


	5. Bad Friend

finished another chapter ages ago but then I forgot I hadn't put this one on..heh-heh. Just sorta writes itself

i'm determined to write a full story so i'll finish asap then you don't to wait, eh?

* * *

'Thanks for coming to pick me up.' Sora whispered.

'I would've done anyway.' They stopped outside Sora's house. 'Are you going?'

'Can I stay at your place tonight?' Sora pleaded.

'Yeah, just call your mum though.' He started to ring the house phone.

'M-mum?'

'Yeah? Sora? Oh god when your phone went off I started to panic.'

'Yeah...the battery ran out.' he lied, 'I'm staying at Riku's we've just been drinking a little that's all. I don't want him to drive me home.'

'Okay I always knew you were sensible. Be careful tomorrow... night.'

'Yeah...night.'

'You lied...do you always lie to your mum?' Riku turned down the street.

'Yeah it makes her not worry I don't want to be weak to her, I have to be strong.' Sora was looking out at the unfamiliar surroundings.

'We here.' he broke off the conversation.

Helping Sora up the stairs he unlocked the door. Pictures caught his eyes. A smiling blonde with her two kids, holding her close, as if she would disappear. Another with a tall man with long, eye-catching silver hair he was standing proud.

'My parents he muttered and brother.'

'Where are they now?' Sora asked taking his eyes off the photos momentarily.

'Dad was an alcoholic and brother was a druggie, after mum left...she left with just enough money to sustain herself.'

'Oh...sorry,' he looked down to the floor.

'They didn't really care.' Riku brushed it off.

'Is that why you sleep around? To make you feel loved?'

'I don't sleep around!' he defended his pride.

'You do I bet you even slept with that boy in the library...er...Zexion!'

'Actually, if I did Demyx would kill, I might be a slut but I'm not stupid.' Riku smirked at the thought of Zexion trying to ignore a persistent Demyx. It seemed like torture, and he honestly didn't know how he coped

'Fine I'll let you off.' He cheekily smiled.

'In here, come on.' Riku lead in to a fairly clean bed room but the bed was unmade. There was only one picture here, on the bedside cabinet a photo of Sora himself when Riku started to befriend him. Sora was engrossed in a book it was taken the other day at the library. Sora blushed and decided not to mention it. He listened to Riku. 'The shower's in there,' he passed him a towel, 'take off your shirt etc, I'll chuck it away.'

Sora gladly went to reach for the edge of the dirty, bloody shirt. He froze. 'Um...Riku?'

'Yeah?' Riku looked concerned

'It hurts.' Sora squeaked he had tears in his eyes; Riku sighed and grabbed the penknife from the side. He sliced open the rag and collected it from the shaking form.

'Um...Riku can you...?'

'What was that? I didn't hear you Sora, dear?' He teased.

'Just take them off! He cried 'And if you try anything funny I'll kick you!' he warned.

Riku pulled Sora close making the small boy wince. He roughly pulled the belt away.

'Ah,' he hissed 'Riku.'

'Sorry, I'll do it gently.' Riku drawled but smirked with his idea.

He moved to crouch on his knees, his hands sliding down Sora's battered body.

'S-stop messing around...' Sora stammered. Riku smirked at the effect this had on his friend.

'Fine.' He slid the button from its place and teased the zip down, pushing the fabric gently to the floor. Sora was holding his breath; he felt a burn of pain from Riku touching the bruise then, an unrecognisable coolness. He looked down and saw Riku kissing his stomach lightly. He felt the boy's tongue dart out to taste the skin.

'R-Riku!' he pushed him away feeling uncomfortable.

'Oh, what a terrible friend,' Riku mocked slapped himself, 'Bad Riku- bad friend...but admit it, you liked it really.'

'Bastard.' he hissed grabbing the towel and strutting to the bathroom.

'What about your Mickey Mouse boxers, Sora?' He called loudly, meaning to embarrass the boy.

Sora opened the door. 'Fuck _off _you bastard!' He threw the rubber duck he had found on the side and slammed the door again.

Riku groaned. He had never heard Sora use language like that before, so he must have pissed him off real bad. Burrowing his head in his hands, he told himself off.

_'__Bad Riku...bad friend...__'

* * *

_

bad Riku...

so another chapter gone by, review please?

till next time! thank you! 


	6. I'll Protect You

Riku took the plate in silence; Sora hadn't eaten a lot either.

The tension was awkward as Riku sat at the table opposite Sora making sure he didn't glance at him.

'Hey? Sora?' he brought up the courage.

'Yeah?' He sipped from his cup of tea. He looked directly at Riku maybe slightly annoyed.

'Can I have a reward for coming to get you?' He pouted sweetly, Sora blinked a few times.

'No.'

'Why!?'

'Not after that stunt you pulled earlier.' He was referring to when Riku had kissed his stomach.

'I let you stay over! And it'll only be one kiss!' Sora blushed and turned away shyly.

'NO! Besides...I never...' he mumbled something inaudible.

'Huh? What?' Riku leaned closer pulling his hair behind his ear only to let it slide back to his cheek.

'I never...kissed anyone before...' Riku smiled softly as Sora blushed profusely.

He lifted Sora chin to look at him, 'I can teach you with that,' he leaned forward and planted a gentle kiss on Sora's lips. They stayed for a second, until Riku broke it only to kiss him again. Small kisses relaxing and calming, Sora felt Riku's tongue slid across his bottom lip. He froze unsure and scared, Riku pulled lack blushing at his lack of self control. He had just promised himself not to push Sora.

Sora looked any where but Riku biting his lip nervously. 'Here you can sleep in my bed.' Riku lead the way to the bedroom the double bed pushed up against the wall beneath the window. Riku went over flicking on the bed side light.

'Where are you going to sleep?'

'Sofa...' he said going to walk, 'goodnight.'

'That's not fair!' Sora pulled him back, 'you can have the bed.'

Riku pushed him back gently lowering him to the bed, 'I don't know if you noticed Sora but you're injured, you need to sleep on a moderately soft surface.'

He went to get up again but Sora held tight to his sleeve. 'Don't leave me then... stay with me...please,' he pleaded. He stood to be closer to Riku

'_I just can't say no to that face_,' Riku thought inside '_C__urse him..._' sighing he finally slipped beneath the covers holding them up for Sora to move beside him. Sora nuzzled close to Riku making him blush scarlet. He was thankful Sora didn't see what was going through Riku's mind. He looked so innocent, his broken state made him seem like he needed protecting...he was so cute, Riku slid his hand lightly over his hip and closed his eyes.

* * *

'Let me sleep more,' Sora moaned, curling into Riku more. 

'You really don't want to do that Sora; I don't know what I'll do...' Riku slid out from his grasp. 'Don't you have work today?'

'Ah shit...' Sora bolted up then froze, face contorted in a look of immense pain.

'Does it still hurt?' Riku sat on the side of the bed.

'Hnnn...My chest and my stomach...' Riku felt sorry for him. But there wasn't much he can do.

'I'm calling you in sick,' he grabbing the phone from the side, dialling the number he learnt off by heart just so he could talk to Sora during his work hours.

'Owww...Riku don't, I'll go in.' Sora protested trying to stand again.

'You won't because I'm taking you to the hospital.' Riku told him insistently.

'What then?' Sora stared back 'what are we meant to do?'

'I don't know I think of something.' He answered to Donald's questions while keeping an eye on Sora.

Sora lay down again carefully. After a moments silence, when Riku had hung up, he spoke.

'I know your parents aren't like that...druggies-and I know your dad and mum are still together and well.'

'Wha-?'

'I did a report a little while ago; I'd recognise their faces anywhere.' Sora looked down, 'they have been helping the "save the forest" campaign, giving millions and they currently reside in the countryside...did you have to lie? ...to me?'

'No...I lie to everyone about it.' Riku gulped. 'It's been a habit for my whole life, do you hate me now?'

'No, I understand. He held his arms up so Riku can embrace him in a hug. Riku jumped at the chance to gold the small boy, 'just never lie to me again, I hate it.'

Riku sat beside Sora, he brushed his hair away from his face and pressed a kiss to his forehead, 'As soon as you get considerably better, I'll take you to the estate. You can meet everyone, and I'll look after you.'

Sora winced as he scooted over to nestle closer to the solemn boy.

'You're a good friend Riku,' he mumbled closing his eyes to relax into the soft strokes Riku had commenced on his back.

Riku smiled to himself suddenly feeling better.

_'I'll look after you__.'

* * *

_

sorry i haven't updated in ages, i just haven't had the time really. i just decided do this now cause my arms hurts from the injection thingy i had yesterday. and i like knowing i've finally did something like this so enjoy!

thanks to Immy, for reading it over, and Corey for just being there!

till next time, chu! 


	7. Not so Innocent

_finally, eh?_

_well here it is a longer chapter, i must have rewritten it about 5 times before this version came out._

_so enjoy the longer, chapter 7 of sorry I'm late. _

Sora was nestled onto the sofa contemplating his time off with Riku. He had finally accepted riku wanted to be more then friends but was still awkward about it. They were leaving for the Kurai family estate Friday night, well tomorrow night. His body still ached from just getting out from the hospital but he could live with it. Riku seemed to be spoiling him with a "stay right there, I'll do the washing up and get you a drink, here's the remote!" he barely had time to interrupt the boy before he had disappeared into the adjoining kitchen. He closed his eyes to the soft music seeping from the speakers. It was insanely calming, he could just fall...asleep...

A small weight on his lap jerked him awake.

"Err... Riku?" Sora called to the kitchen worried and looking in horror at the form nestled on his lap.

"Yeah Sora is anything wrong?" Riku sauntered innocently from the kitchen; he still held the plate and cloth for drying up. He looked at what Sora was staring at.

"Snugglekins!" He exclaimed, abruptly dumping the items on the Sora he picked up the cat from Sora's lap and held it close. Cheek to cheek he nuzzled with it, "Gawd, I missed you so much!" he cooed "Never, ever, ever, _ever_ run away like that again! I was so worried! but it doesn't matter now cause daddy's here! "

Riku's hair seemed to match the cat perfectly, like a really long wig. The sight of watching Riku with the bundle of struggling fur made Sora giggle. He could just see green, silted pupils stare back at him, as if they were pleading for help. Anything to get away from its owner. "Snugglekins" finally managed to escape the clutches of his loving owner. He bounded into the kitchen as if he had never left.

Riku pouted while whining Snugglekins, he rested on the sofa next to a chuckling Sora. "It's not funny I think he hates me."

"Riku," he smiled "You practically choked him!"

"He hurt me back!" Riku whimpered pointing at his cheek with a long finger. Sora kissed the thin line, Riku leaned back in shock, Sora never kissed him.

"Stop whining it's only small!" Sora tutted turning his interest to the cat that appeared suddenly deciding Sora was the perfect pillow. Sora ran his hands down the bony back his fingers getting lost in the fur and fingertips just scratching behind the twitching ears. Riku watched with envy, he wanted Sora's attention to be only on him.

Riku crawled towards him, in the process, scaring his precious cat away. It scattered away giving a disgusted look to the two, it strutted away.

"Hey Riku...Riku?" Sora protested, turning to face the approaching boy. Riku put his arms on either side of the small boy. Sora was getting more nervous as Riku neared.

"Meow!" Riku whispered suddenly, nuzzling Sora's cheek with his nose. He heard Sora's steady breath on his ear as he gently licked the blushing cheek in front of him. Just brushing his lips past Sora's own, he finally felt Sora pressing closer, his fingers wrapping in silver hair. Riku bit sora's bottom lip before licking it and sliding his tongue past soft moistened lips. Sora stiffened, tugging a little at Riku's hair, but Riku persisted in his partaking in the kiss. He finally felt Sora relax and let out a little moan.

Riku lowered his lips to Sora's neck gently nipping at the delicate skin before sucking a little harder then he had meant to. Sora gasped at the sensation. Riku pulled back worried, "did I hurt you?" He kissed the soft skin more, wanting more of those soft sounds to come from Sora. His Sora. He knew a love bite when he saw one, he bit his lip in slight worry of Sora being mad at what he called a sign of affection, but he decided on the spot he didn't dare tell the boy.

"Ah, no I'm okay... with this..." the brunette looked away embarrassed, Riku turned Sora's head to make him look at him. Sora blushed and looked utterly naive and cute. Riku finally snapped. Riku kissed him hard, Sora didn't fight it, but Riku's hands moved down his body just tugging at the shirt, it made him uncomfortable. A sharp pain made him regain his senses and turned his head. "Please Riku... you're hurting me," he had tears n his eyes, Riku looked at where his hand was resting, directly over a purple bruise on Sora's rib. As he let Sora up Riku was still asking himself when he had moved his hand there, Sora sat upright beside him, they were both silent until Sora coughed.

"I better leave now..." he whispered standing stiffly to his feet Riku just followed him silently. Sora silently pecked his cheek then left.

Riku slid down the door, cupping his head in his hands. Sora was bound to hate him; he didn't mean to hurt him. He just always messed things up, he knew Sora was fragile delicate but he seemed to be so demanding. He was wrong for Sora but he couldn't help but love him.

He heard advertisement on the TV but couldn't be bothered to move... he felt the vibrations before he heard the bangs on the door. Sluggishly he pulled himself up.

"Yeah?" Axel? What the hell? I haven't seen you ages." He opened the door fully to see the slightly taller boy, the normal spiked hair was damp and flat against his head, eye usually bright with the love of life were upset about things.

"You've hanging around with that boy, Sora. Anyway who cares can you let us in?"

"Us?" Riku peered around the lanky boy only to notice a smaller boy blond hair spiked and big blue eyes that looked almost familiar. He almost felt the pain emitting from the boy a small cut on his lip, bruise forming on his jaw and the start of a black eye.

Axel sighed, "this is my boyfriend, Roxas... can we stay here for a while?"

* * *

They sat at the coffee table, Roxas pressed a cool towel to his head, and Axel explained what had happened to get them here.

"We told his parent we were visiting his aunt for a few days," he started, "but the stupid bitch is homophobic, so when she realised she screamed shouted and attacked, Roxas got the worst of it being closer to her at the time. He hit his head and I had to pull him away. She said something about turning her little baby angel into a faggot fucker."

"Pleasant..." Riku sipped at his hot tea.

"Yeah," chuckled Axel, he stroked some hair from Roxas' eye, "so we just came here seemed a good idea at the time.

"I'm going to get the spare bed set up." Axel bolted up letting Roxas accidentally fall onto the area where he was just sitting. Too tired to sit up he closed his eyes and just let his body relax.

"No we'll just sleep here, you don't-" he was quickly cut off.

"Goddamn Axel," he exploded "I want to do something right here, come on you can come with me and Sora tomorrow. Beside Roxas is tired look at the poor guy." Axel turned glancing where he was just seated. Indeed the small boy had curled into himself and proceeded to nestle himself into Axel's black fleece jacket. He was obviously ignoring the discussion between his boyfriend and new acquaintance.

"Aw isn't he cute?" Axel cooed quietly Riku rolled his eyes dragging Axel away.

"You gonna help or act like a fan girl? Come on."

Axel stood in the doorway. Not really helping but just watching Riku struggle with the sheets.

"Sooo... how are you and Sora?"

"Not very well..." Riku was almost reluctant to say it.

"But whenever I hear things about you two they are always good, how you look happy and things." Axel drifted off.

"Yeah I'm taking him to the estate tomorrow, you two should be able to come too unless you don't want to.

"Your cousins will kill him." Axel laughed. Riku smiled still.

"Couldn't be worse..." mumbled Riku to himself.

"Alright, what happened?"

Riku sighed, "I got him hurt, he just spent a week in hospital, Sora Akarui was the most innocent thing on the planet till I came along, people didn't really see him but since he's been hanging around me all the girl have just gone crazy, he's even had one send a threatening message in a get well soon card." He ran his hand through his hair, annoyed with himself more then anything.

"What's his favourite colour?" Axel blurted.

"What? Blue. What the hell has that got to do with anything?" Riku was suddenly confused with Axel's tactics.

"Just answer the questions. Food?"

"Er...ice cream."

"What flavour?"

"The new blue one, how is this-"

"Shh." Axel commanded "Music?"

"He likes the softer, quieter things, sometimes rock."

"Clothes?"

"His blue jacket, Axel why are you asking-"

Place?

He likes the park. And he likes it when i hug him.

He told you that? Axel broke from his commanding demeanour,

Yeah Riku mumbled embarrassed. He remembered it was when he was in hospital and when Sora was really tired from the pain killers.

"Awww, cute...Position?"

"Er...what?"

"Where does he like to be kissed?

"Axel...we haven't-"

"Any fetishes?"

"AXEL! Shut up." The redhead was finally silenced but continued to stare at him.

So you haven't slept with him? Axel asked.

I was trying to tell you that but you cut me off, besides like I said Sora is in-no-cent. He stressed on the syllables.

A small giggle came from behind Axel, which jumped with fright and moved further into the room.

Roxas took Axel's place.

"Sora isn't _that _innocent, he used to smoke and drink when he was thirteen, that's what two years ago now?" he asked himself before carrying on. "But anyway, mum and Aunt Hoshi, who hadn't seen each other for about 10 years, decided it would be a good nice to put arguments aside and meet up again. Meet the rest of the family, the children can play with each other husbands go drinking, you know normal stuff. I mean Sora only a year younger then me. But things went wrong. And husbands did a lot more then drinking. Dad left for Uncle Leon and Leon left for my perfect daddy, Cloud." Roxas smiled sarcastically. He let out a long sigh, "I really should have known about auntie's homophobia, I mean they have a bad reputation with her. Sora stopped drinking going home late; I didn't see much of him then. He was a lot more goody, not completely as sometimes I see him in the park with a cigarette," this caught Riku by surprise, it showed on his blank face," but I guess it was look after his mum. She had already been through a lot. But really, I guess aunt Hoshi doesn't want Sora to leave her like Leon did." He finished sadly.

Axel and Riku stared at Roxas who had nothing left to say on the subject.

Sora doesn't know about his mum being like this, does he? Riku's voice was shaking with fear.

"No, I don't think so." His stomach dropped.

"So he wouldn't have to lie to her about anything? About me and him?"

"No, he sees no reason but she won't like her reaction if she does find out." Roxas frowned, why would she find out?"

"Argh! i gave him a hickey and he doesn't know!" Riku pulled at his hair. _'FUCK'_he screamed inwardly before running to the door leaving Axel and Roxas, he seemed to run down the street, completely forgetting he had a car. Ignoring all thoughts of how Sora would hate him if he wrecked his life by not running fast enough. He knew Sora might already be there, but he also knew he would have walked leisurely home, since he liked the quiet.

He just wanted to get to his Sora.

* * *

_there. sora's past, his bit is done. i liked writing this actually. might have some mistakes in it cause my beta, Immy, is in Wales. but i try..._

_so i'm gonna ask a question now. Does Riku get to Sora in time? or not? if you have a different idea of what you wanna happen, just say, it'll be helpful._

_till next time. the next chapter should be roughly the same length as this i hope, and not take so long in getting up._

_chu_

**_(thanks for reviews, almost forgot. and i know about you that read and don't review, it can't not worth 30 second to say your opinions eh? )_**


	8. The Start of a Long Night

_i am greatly thankful to Pay Backs a Bitch, VanillaJewlz, Rikku2233, InuLuver666. And Corey._

_so thank you, so much! i was so grateful. so here is the 8th chapter of sorry i'm late. didn't take so long as last time but i hope you enjoy this chapter. but my beta is on holiday so there may be some mistakes sorry._

* * *

'Oh god, oh god, oh god!' Riku chanted over and over in his head. His body seemed starved of oxygen he needed to slow down and breathe... his knees were aching, sides had a stitch. Feet slightly wet from when it was raining. It's so painful...

He coughed violently, doubling over. It had been a while since he has pushed himself like this, but he wasn't about to watch Sora disintegrate with the pain of knowing his only family hated him. Riku had already done stupid things to this boy's life, all because he decided he anted him.

This wasn't about payment anymore. It never was. It was just an excuse to get closer to the boy he had come to love. Sora was one of the only people who hadn't flung themselves at his feet. Sora was practically the only person who could tell him where he stood in this place.

His legs gave way to exhaustion. He hated the dirt; it was probably where he deserved to be. All his life he never had anything to do, just smile, look pretty. Sleep around it gave you popularity in this place. He could always get money; get friends, anything he wanted. But Sora seemed out of his grasp

"Riku? What are you doing on the floor? It's dirty."

He turned his head lazily to stare in annoyance at the boy. Sora was just coming out of the store a small bag hanging from his wrist and head tilted in confusion. Riku over to him pulling him into a tight embrace, Sora chuckled nervously but gently wrapped his arms around Riku.

"Okay so what was that about?" He smiled when he was released.

"I was chasing after you because just after you went Axel and, your cousin, Roxas appeared at my door. And Roxas was beat up and Axel was upset 'cause they went to visit you and your mum for a few days but she's homophobic so she beat up Roxas and I was worried in case she found out about us, 'cause it might mean you might hurt."

Breathe. And continue.

"And I couldn't bear that, because I want you but now I really do love you and I don't want you to ever be in pain. And oh my god, you used to drink and smoke and Roxas says you still smoke because he saw you in the park."

Riku stopped breathing heavily, resting his forehead on Sora's shoulder. He stood there for a while before finding Sora's delectable neck too tempting.

"Ow, Riku you bit me." He hissed moving back.

"...Sorry" he looked ashamed of his actions until Sora laughed pulling him along.

"Let's go the park." After a moments silence. Riku brought up something he just realised.

"Sora? If your 15 how you buy cigarettes? The legal age is 16."

Sora smiled faded, "I get other people to buy them, and they owe me favours, its simple enough." he shrugged.

"From your bad ass days?" Riku smirked teasingly.

"It wasn't bad ass, it was just a gang! He protested before relaxing, "but I left so it doesn't matter now. Axel and Roxas are in too."

"The organization?" Riku stopped, "you were in that?"

"Yes I was. Is it so hard to believe?" They reached the swings; Riku sat on the cold plastic pulling Sora down onto his lap.

"I was offered a place," Riku brushed off, "but Sora, you work in a library you get annoyed if people don't return their books on time, you get bullied by Seifer. Who would believe you were in a gang?"

"Demyx and Zexion, and Axel and Roxas would!" He opened his bag to look through it.

"Because they're in the same gang!" Riku laughed wrapping his arms around Sora's waist. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for my cigarettes...I got 'em." He conjured them triumphantly. "Ah fuck, can you let me go so I can get my lighter? ...oh thanks. I didn't know you smoked," he mumbled after, taking the little plastic device, lighting the tobacco stick.

"I don't I took it from your pocket," Riku chuckled, "I don't like the thought of smoking." he added.

Sora looked at the smoking cigarette between his fingers; he glanced back at Riku, then to and fro between the two. His eyes welling up with tears, it was shocking Riku the way Sora was breaking apart just because he had said that.

He couldn't take it anymore; Riku seized the cigarette from his little boyfriend, bringing it to his lips he inhaled. He then promptly started choking on the invading smoke. Glaring at Sora when he giggled at him.

"Yeah, shut up, Sora," he was returned with Sora sticking his tongue out. "Childish." He muttered rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, Riku can I have it back?" He pleaded leaving Riku's lap. He wandered over to the roundabout sitting on the side.

"No, I'm smoking this one," Riku sat next to him bringing it to his lips again. "As soon as I get used to it." He coughed.

"You don't have to..." Sora mumbled, fishing another out from the packet.

"But if I don't like smoking, how can I kiss you again?" Riku glanced at him. Sora was silent but didn't mention it again.

They stayed there until finally Sora moved closer to Riku resting between his legs back facing him.

"Its cold..." he mumbled in his defence. Riku smiled closing his arms around the small still smoking boy.

"Its midnight..." Sora informed suddenly, tilting his head to Riku's nudging.

"Yeah?" Riku licked his dry lips, he pulled Sora closer. He didn't want to let him go home.

"Can I sleep over tonight?" Sora flicked the cigarette butt away.

"We'll have to get up early to get your clothes for tomorrow." Riku let him wriggle free.

"That's right, we're going to yours. I can just pack tonight and pick them up tomorrow. Are Axel and Roxas coming?" He turned in his arms kissing his cheek.

"I don't know...nn...maybe," Riku was enjoying the sensation of small kisses moving across his jaw, down his neck.

"I don't mind either way," Sora muttered, continuing to press kisses to the silver haired boy's neck. Riku let out a quiet sigh. He seemed to like not-so-innocent-after-all Sora. He gave in to the soft kisses Sora gave him, gasping when he gave a hard bite making and pulled away.

"That'll make a nice mark," Sora studied his work, "I bit pretty hard, nearly drew blood." He commented.

Riku covered his neck, glaring at Sora when he laughed loudly. "That's not fair you can't do that."

"I obviously can, besides its only fair you get marked too, the shopkeeper noticed mine I got teased all the while I was in the shop." scoffed Sora, "Do you think mum will still be awake?"

"I don't know, maybe, but I can't be to sure," Riku shrugged still covering the bite.

"Hm. I need to get clothes and if Roxas and Axel suddenly left they might have left something behind."

"Ha probably, but be careful what you say in front of your mum she doesn't like Axel and Roxas anymore." he linked arms with Sora, strolling along leisurely.

* * *

"Riku, just sit there; don't move I'll be 3 seconds." Sora sat Riku down in the dining room chair. "If my mum comes in from the living room, just tell her what we're doing for tomorrow." Sora disappeared from the room bouncing up the stairs.

Riku was in the room for moments before hoshi rushed in.

"Sora is that you? Riku, where's Sora?" she panicked.

"He's just finishing packing for tomorrow; he wanted to know if he could stay at mine."

"Oh it's alright, I was just getting worried, and it's really late."

"Yes, I'm sorry we were at the park."

"Its okay," Hoshi's voice was relaxed but a little nervous. "What happened to your neck?"

"Is it really that bad? Sora bit me when we were wrestling. I got him back though." She let out a small laugh.

"Boys these days." She chuckled.

"Oh, mum!" Sora pressed a kiss to her cheek; he tugged along a bag of sleeping clothes. "I'm bringing this back," he held the bag, "in the morning and we'll get the suitcase and leave. Okay?" He gave her a beaming grin.

"Of course darling and do try and be a little more careful with the wrestling, you have enough bruises as it is," she tousled his hair, his smile didn't falter. "And for god sakes child go and change your trousers they're dirty as anything."

Sora went into the kitchen closing the door a little, Riku could still see him slightly standing in from of the washing machine.

"Here Riku, get Sora to go through these," hoshi handed him a black duffel black, "Roxas came by, his cousin, giving him some clothes he might like." Riku recognised the bag as Axel's.

"Of course you should just go to bed now you'll miss out on your beauty sleep," Riku smiled kindly. She gave him a small pat on the head before disappearing upstairs.

"Sora?" Riku called to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'm just looking for some jeans." Riku peered through the crack again, watching Sora, it mad him feel like a stalker of some sorts but he could help but stare as the brunette undid his jeans, sliding them down his thin milky thighs. Riku leaned back on the chair just at the right angle he could see more of his little Sora.

He imagined running his hands up those white thighs, feeling them shudder beneath his touch him, as he pressed his lips to the soft skin.

"Ready, Riku?"

Sora abruptly snapped him out from his day dream causing him to fall back to the floor. Sora giggled as Riku stood, face pink from embarrassment.

"Let's just get home..." he grumbled, he nearly ran from the house grabbing axel's bag.

Halfway down the street Sora finally spoke.

"So, what were you thinking of back there?"

Riku blushed again, looking away. "Well...I...oh, look hello Snugglekins." He quickly thanked god. He picked up the whining cat with great difficultly.

"How did you get outside? Did evil Roxas kick you out?"

"Why Roxas?!" Sora cried out taking the slipping bag from Riku's grasp.

"Because Axel is a cat person he would never let Snugglekins out of his sight."

"Maybe that's the problem; Roxas hates being ignored by people he cares about." Sora opened the door to the apartment.

They heard whimpers and whine being emitted from the spare bedroom. Roxas suddenly appeared in the doorway. Sora dropped the bags while Riku let the fluffy cat leave his hands.

"Roxas! Get back here and finish off what you started! Don't leave me like this!! Please!!" Axel pleaded. "I won't do it again, I love you!!"

Roxas smirked waving at axel teasingly. "Axel was ignoring me, he had to be punished."

Riku sighed, kicking the bag towards Roxas.

"Come on Sora let's go to bed. Night Roxas, you sadistic bitch."

He only got a wider smirk in reply before the blonde returned to the bedroom much to axel's pleasure.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_yeah i couldn't hurt Sora again so I just had a not-really -anything-happening chapter here._

_but the next one **will** be better...but you can still scream and shout at the characters that don't hear you._

_so review i you liked it, just 30 seconds sometimes. thank you again to those that reviewed. and those that put alerts up or favourited. but some of you don't review.  
__-is sad-_

so till next time chu


	9. I don't want to leave you

hehe my birthday tomorrow (8/may) i want...kingdom hearts!! no...? ah well reviews will do..

* * *

"Psst Riku why are you sleeping on the sofa?" axel tugged at the silver hair careful not to disturb the boy in his friend's arms.

Piss off axel it's 3 in the morning Riku moaned pulling Sora closer to him. The static from the TV was crackling slightly the white seeped through his eye lids.

"I only got up to get a drink," Axel sulked." So what are you doing on the sofa? Were watching a DVD? Porn?" he smirked.

"Yeah, totally," drawled Riku his sarcastic bite coming through. "Now leave me alone, go back to Roxas."

"Well, he's asleep."

"I'm not surprised all we could hear was, "ah aAxelxel m-ore." He put on a voice a little higher then his own. "It was goddamn sickening."

"But if it was you and Sora it would be okay?" Axel raised his eyebrow at the currently blushing Riku.

"N-ye- shut up this isn't about me and Sora."

"Riku," he sighed, "this whole story is about you two, so just get Sora into be before he gets cold." He finished with a smile and sauntered off.

"Faggot..." Riku sulked. He turned his attention to Sora; stroking the bare shoulder he found it was cold. "Hey, Sora?"

"Lemme alone Riku..." he groaned pushing back into his warmth. Riku smiled softly leaning down he breathed lightly on Sora's ear, his hand moving down the soft but chilly skin.

"Sora," he whispered "wake up," licking the shell of his ear certainly jolted him awake. His head flew back whacking Riku messily on his nose.

"Owww Sora! That hurt." He pulled back whining.

"Sorry Riku," he mumbled sitting up.

"Just go get in the bed, you're freezing...I need some tissue," Riku wondered away holding his bloody nose. "That really hurt...little not innocent deceiver..."

Sora just grinned.

* * *

"Hey Riku?" Axel shook him awake yet again. "We better leave soon if we wanna be there for dinner."

"Axel," he groaned "it's 3 in the morning," he groaned.

"No, its 9 o'clock." Axel grinned shaking him again.

"Axel, fuck off." Sora commanded from the doorway. "Just leave him a little longer; he's okay as he is." Riku sat up eying the coffee Sora had in his hand. "Yes this is yours, Riku, I'm just about to go get my stuff then I'll come back." Sora set the mug down and leaned over sand kissed the silver hair. "See you later."

It wasn't until Riku had taken his daily dose of morning coffee and showered that he realised Sora had been away for almost half an hour.

Reaching for his phone from the chest of drawers he saw no new messages or missed calls.

"_Hey Sora bear_," he text quickly, "_hurry up, i wanna kis u agen. I mis ur lips already." _He added setting themobile down he dragged his bag to the car and returned to collapse on the bed.

Closing his eyes he concentrated on the sound of the dryer. Thumping rhythmically over and over again. It was so relaxing.

Hey Riku don't sleep yet, Sora still hasn't come back.

It's been 45 minutes already he groaned sitting up, something must be wrong. He dialled the boy's number.

_-Beep-_

_-Beep-_

_-Click-_

"Hey Sora, are you re-"

"_**Don't ring again you fucking faggot, stay away from Sora, I will never let you near him again-"**_

"_Hey, mum, stop, the text was just a jok-"_

"_**Shut up Sora! If I see you around I'll kill you, keep you and your gay shirt-lifters away from us."**_

_-Beep-_

_-Beep-_

Riku let the phone fall to the floor.

"Hey? Riku? what was that about...?" Axel moved closer cautiously. Roxas appeared in the doorway obviously feeling something was wrong.

"I...I don't think...Sora is coming anymore."

* * *

"Riku," Sora screamed trying to run to him, the tanned boy had tears glistening down his cheeks his eyes were red and his clothes ruffled. "Let me go, you bitch," he hissed to his mother. Riku fumbled with the door handle and ran to pull Sora away fro the screeching women.

"Don't touch him," she scratched at his face holding a vice grip on Sora's wrist the whole time. "You dirty boy, you made him this way."

"Let go." Sora gritted his teeth trying to get away but not hurt his beloved mother.

Axel and Roxas stayed quietly in the car watching nervously. Roxas was soon bored and went to rest his head on Axel's lap. They wouldn't help unless things got really bad.

"Please, just, can we talk?" Riku tried holding his arms up in a symbol of peace, she brought her hand back and slapped him sharply.

"Don't ever come around here, I warned you, Sora, get your bag." Sora stopped struggling enough to look shocked. "Put it in the boot of our car, we're going to your auntie's." Sora tried to wrench his 

arm away once again. She yanked him back but the top of arm, looking at him directly in the eyes. "_Go get it now," _she hissed slowly as if to scare him. With a stubborn look he glanced at Riku before going back to the house.

"Look, please let him come with us, we'll look after him," Riku pleaded tears swelling up, he pressed his hand together and looked up at her, "and please, I'm begging you don't take him away...from me."

"I'm not about to give him up to the likes of you," she turned her head, dismissing him. Riku watched Sora hauled his suitcase to his car and slowly look up at him. Faster then a rabbit during a hunt Sora ran to him bowling him over and gripping him tightly as if he were dying.

"I don't want to go..." he sobbed into his shoulder. "I don't want to be taken away from you either..." Riku held him tighter, breathing deeply into his skin, trying to melt into him.

"Sora, get in the car."A cold voice cut through their moment. "You'll see him in school anyway."

A whole three weeks apart. Whereas starting from when they had met they had hardly gone twenty four hours.

Sora shuddered making him seem vulnerable but lifted himself up before giving Riku a short kiss.

Riku stood to watch them leave, not looking at where Hoshi was sitting but where Sora watched him, wiping his tears away. Sora pressed paper to the glass before his mum pulled it down sharply. Sora looked back smiling calmly at him.

'"_I luv u" too, Sora.'_

okay finished! thank you so much for giving me a kick up the ass.i knew i should've got it done but i just couldn't.

so sorry if it isn't to normal standard, it was rushed. so sorry again! i feel so bad for letting go un-updated for so long.

so hope you enjoy.

you know people? i got the most reviews on the last chapter! i was so happy so thank you to those that reviewed. people seemed to like the biting/wrestling comment. i was so proud lol.

so for now and see you a lot sooner, Kitty-Cat-Kauri.


	10. Day 1 in Hell

woo 10 chapter so far. and i have a rough idea how to finish it. i can't predict when the ending it but there's like a plot spike now.

so now it's chaper 10 of sorry i'm late. i hope you love. and also i know kadaj and yazoo are OOC, but i thought it might be a change to suit the story.

* * *

"Well, well, well, I don't get a hug from my oldest son?"

Riku glanced behind him, cursing and almost dropping the cigarette in fear of what his healthy living mother would say. Instead he opted to stub it out on the stone gargoyle just hanging beneath him.

"Hi, mother." he smiled weakly trying to put on his usual charm. Her face wrinkled with a smile but she still looked beautiful, her long hair was cut short around her neck, and green eyes sparkled, just like Riku's own. No one could say they were not related.

"Oh god what happened? Has all this talk about you finding a wife making you stressful and you're actually resorting to smoking?" Her face was a mask of worry for the, now taller than her, boy. "If so, you really shouldn't go downstairs, Axel is trying to molest Roxas with Kadaj and Yazoo around asking dirty questions."

He let out a small chuckle.

It seemed just like his cousins to do that. Their mother had died in a freak accident, involving a kitten, a lollipop and a pornographic magazine. The boys had quickly recovered but their little minds had been corrupted.

Loz was the oldest at 19, but looked older. He was currently trying to work off the hassle his younger brothers caused, he often had nervous breakdown as a result of _their_ tactics.

It was the twins.

Quiet, 15 year old Yazoo, the sanest of the three, he was fairly mature, his voice was clipped, but when with Kadaj his twin, life was a different story. Kadaj was devious, his mind was like dirt. He would do anything he wanted and charm his way out of it, despite being immature, he was serious at times it suited. His favourite subjects were violence, sex and anything taboo. When paired with his brother, Yazoo, their minds could do wonders...and terrors.

They were everything you didn't want, and more. Smart, but childish. Young, but seductive. Cute, but dangerous. And most of all fucking annoying. And they used everything to their own amusement and advantage.

"I'll go rescue them; axel will kill them," he smiled moving past her. "I'll see you at dinner." he kissed his mother cheek politely before hurrying downstairs.

Axel not getting annoyed, he was almost furious. Yet he was also using every opportunity to tease Roxas and make him blush.

" And roxas makes these cute little moans..."

"iInteresting. So tell us, Axel." Yazoo started leaning over the back of the sofa, next to him.

"Does Roxas squirm when you put _it _in?" Kadaj blew across his neck, making the red head flap them away.

"Axel screams when _I _put it in," Axel froze at Roxas' revengeful words. "And then begs me to put it deeper." He turned and smiled evilly.

Kadaj cracked a grin, with a look of fascination he looked to his twin who was equally amused.

"Roxas tops Axel!" They laughed, falling about clutching their stomachs. "This is too much!"

"What are you on about now?" Riku stood above them, instantly recognizing Kadaj's eyes twinkle mischievously.

"Nothing cousin, but what is this about a little Sora-bear?" They stood together raising their eyebrows at him.

Riku gaped officially turning angry.

"Riku has found a wife really?" His mother bowled into him. "I came to help wit the blood fest." She teased

"I think you're mistaken for aunt, no one is getting killed today, and also, Sora-bear is, in fact, a boy." Kadaj announced cheerfully, Yazoo whispered into kadaj's ear before smiling back at his aunt. "It just proves Riku takes it up the ass, like we all thought originally." They both ran at the sight of Riku fuming.

"Get back here you little-" he growled and reached out his hand pulling Yazoo's longer hair.

The strange thing was that Kadaj made the protest of pain and stopped to jump on Riku's back.

"Ow, you son of a bitch-" at that point Yazoo joined in

"Don't talk about mother like that!" Riku fell back giving the twins a moment to continue their running, but only with a final word on the say.

"Ah Sora, put it deeper in me!" they giggled obviously recovering.

Sliding his hands up his face and through his hair, he sighed. Patting his pockets to look for the fag packet he opened earlier. He was genuinely not amused. He hoped they choked on them.

* * *

Sora, also fairly stressful, was not so calm about the situation.

Throwing his favourite jacket across the room, he screamed not hiding his frustration.

"**I spend 2 years of live helping you! I completely changed, I stopped the late nights, the alcohol, cut down on smoking, and then you take me away from what really made me happy."**

"Don't speak to me like that, you ungrateful boy I just did you a favour." Hoshi shouted back sternly.

"Yeah, sure. Oh Em Gee, help! The gay is coming to get me!" he wailed, "I didn't ask for you're help, I at least thought you'd be happy for me, I mean, you liked Riku, you thought he was okay he took me to the hospital and to school. You visited once! He was always by my side."

"I had work; did you want to starve when you got out?"

"You never really cook anyway!

How do you know if you're always with him?!

"I LOVE HIM AND I WANT MY RIKU BACK!"

He really should have expected the sudden slap, but still he was angry, still distraught, and still gay. Flinging open the doors he ran out, not even looking back when his mother shouted at him to come back.

Turning the fifth random corner he came to he leaned against the wall head tilted back and his finger fumbling for the cigarettes he craved for. He slipped one out then reached into his pocket again

He slid down the wall clutching at his hair. Where was his phone when he needed one? And where was his fucking lighter?

"Sora Akarui?" He looked up to his name. "We need you to come with us."

Sora smiled despite his stress. "You got a lighter?"

* * *

Riku sat up at the knock on his closed door. "Riku?"

He stood at the familiar voice and ran over to his door, pulling it open he saw Sora smiling nervously.

"Hi..."

Riku tugged him into the dark room and shoved him against the wall, pressing his body against the smaller, kissing his uncovered skin with small kisses of affection, leading to more passionate open mouthed wet exchanges. Sora let out little gasps of pleasure between nibbles to Riku's ear. Sora's warm hands moved around Riku's stomach, slipping his shirt above his flowing locks and flung carelessly to the floor. His trousers were pushed down his legs, his hips held down as Sora kneeled before him. Wait, why was Sora still dressed? Why couldn't he move?

"Sora?"

"Shut up Riku," Sora stroked the clothed arousal enjoying Riku's soft moans and frantic bucking.

"S...ra...please?" Riku moaned his knees on the brink of buckling. Sora eagerly tugged at the boxers revealing more of what he wanted.

Sora kissed the navel tenderly, slow soft kisses moving lower and lower. Riku's hand found themselves in Sora's unruly spikes. Sora giggled.

Lowering his eyes he glared at the interruption of the intense moment. The brunette let out another unworldly laugh. And another and another, but it couldn't be...he wouldn't believe it.

"Hmmm...Please...Riku, give it to me." The hot breath on his ear broke his trance.

Swiping his arm out him just caught the side of Kadaj's face. Sitting up he watched Yazoo rush to his brother's side to comfort him from the blow.

"You little bastards..." he hissed glaring at them murderously. "I'm going to murder you..." he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, as soon as you sort your problem." Yazoo spat back, leading a tearing Kadaj to the door he looked back. "You're drooling. Its disgusting." he looked down at him.

Riku automatically wiped at his mouth as soon as they disappeared. He glanced down and noticed his evident excitement of the dream. This was going to take more then a cold shower and thought of ugly girls.

* * *

Sora was being led down the hall where teenagers of both genders were dressed identically in black with an embroidered heart was crossed with barbed wire pattern. It stunk of smoke sex and drink here, it almost made him sick. At least in the organization they were better then this.

He was shown the way to a room at the back of the house. Sitting on a chair at a desk was a young woman with her own uniform. A dragon tattoo rippled down her right arm.

Sora stoically stared and muttered one word.

"_Maleficent."_

* * *

okay, sorry if i didn't answer any reviews, i must have forgotten or something, so again sorry, but i am so grateful for them.

so till next time, chu!


	11. Stories, Games and Interruptions

_finally finished this chapter, had this finished yesterday but was in a place without connection for internet. guess who was annoyed?_

_so here, thank you incredibly for people who reviewed and added to favourites or alerted. i love you all!_

* * *

Riku choked on the smoke he inhaled. Leaning over his balcony, he watched his fluffy cat stalk over to the bushes. A slighter smaller feline crept out to meet him.

"Why can Mr. Snugglekins be with someone but I can't?" he sighed.

"Cause Mr. Snugglekins is cat?" He knew it was his mother. He sighed again, twisting so he looked at her.

"Well done mother, by the way I'm not gay." His mum went to open her mouth but he cut her off suddenly, "I'm bi. Always have been, but mostly gay. And Sora is a boy, just please don't ask me to leave him..." his voice was cracking as he remembered Sora trying to reach for him. "I don't think I can do it again..."

Sad blue eyes filled with sympathy and he welcomed the hug she had waiting for him.

"Its okay darling, I'm not worried about that. You'll see him again, right? You can tell me what happened, I won't get angry."

She was a little stressed at his story, but not particularly livid like Hoshi. She stroked her son hair away from his forehead as he rested on her lap. It was like when he was younger, but sometime all the little petty things that upset him changed into life-changing situations.

"Do you love him?" She teased, planting a kiss on his clear skin.

"This isn't funny, I'm serious."

"So am I," she insisted. "Do you love him?"

"Yeah...I don't to see him get hurt...when I wake up I want him there, he looks so innocent when he's sleeping. Every so often his tongue will peep out and lick his lips. When he's about to wake up he turns toward the window matter what. If he's still tired he whimpers for coffee before anything else."

"You're sleeping with him?"

"No..." _But I wish I was_ he added silently _he must feel amazing. "_And when he's pushed against me..." he muttered. He heard his mother's crystal laugh; he opened his eyes realizing he was daydreaming.

"Aw my baby's tired. I'll let you go to sleep," she chuckled sliding from the bed. "Night Ri-koo!"

"Night mum..." the light flicked out and the door was pulled to. He pushed himself up to the right side of the bed. He flung his arm across his eye for his sleeves to catch his tears, and let out a sob.

"Hey, I think we should just go back to the gang." Kadaj slipped on his jacket in front of Riku's door.

"Yeah," Yazoo agreed quietly, "we have to report in".

* * *

"Sora, hello again, so what were you? A Dusk?"

"I wasn't really anything, I was due to get my number, but I left."

"Pity. You would have been worth so much more." She flicked her black hair from her shoulder. "Take a seat," she sighed. "So I guess we can't hold you hostage." He sat cautiously opposite her skin had a deathly green tinge to it; her long nails were tapping the desk.

"So who is this, Riku, boy you've been hanging around with?"

"I don't know-"

"We know you do, we have pictures. He's currently visiting his home. We have connections you know."

"Why were you following me?"

"We wanted to use you against the organization."

"I won't betray them," he hissed clenching his fists. "And leave Riku out of this whole thing."

She sighed, "I'll try."

"He looks cuter in the pictures." a voice came from the doorway. "But otherwise we see why Riku likes him." Dull green eyes studied him.

"You got here fast, didn't you?" maleficent looked mildly surprised.

"We took the car. I'm Yazoo." A boy with long hair stroked their captive's cheek.

"I'm Kadaj," the shorter haired one smiled ruffling his hair, "can we keep him?"

"We need him back next week, preferably unharmed."

"We'll just give him to Riku for the time being then."

"What happens next week?" Sora asked glancing between the three.

Maleficent smiled innocently.

"We kill you."

* * *

"She's joking..."

"She's not." Yazoo sighed from the front, watching his brother focus on driving; he looked so cute when he was concentrating.

"But she's got to be, I'm of no use."

"She isn't, you've seen where we're based, you can go squealing to anyone." Kadaj glanced back.

"Concentrate on the road." Yazoo muttered to him.

"She's got-"

"LOOK! Yazoo pounded the dashboard before rounding on him. "She will get a real gun, and blast your thick brains out. So we'll get home so you can fuck Riku and we'll live like normal." He sat back stressed and holding his head. His brother whispered comforting words while Sora stared out of the window thinking one thing.

'_Then what happens to Riku...?'_

* * *

"_I can't liiiiiiiiiivvvve,  
if living is without yooooooooouuuu,  
I can't liiiiiiiiiiiivvv-"_

"Jesus Christ, Riku, shut up" Kadaj screamed over the din. "You'll see him again."

"You don't know how I feel," Riku whined, "I want my Sora...I haven't seen him in almost," he did a quick count, "seventeen hours."

"You fell asleep for 5 hours; it's 3 in the morning, shut up." Riku stared for a while.

"_If living is without yooo-"_

"Fine," Kadaj picked up his phone, "Yazoo, put him on." Kadaj then held the phone out to Riku.

"**You agree this is Yazoo? Yes?"**

"Well, duh." Riku rolled his eyes.

Here a slight shuffle, breathing then-

"**Hello? Riku?"**

"Sora?"

"**Oh thank god, where are you?"**

"I'm coming to get you. Can you see anything?"

"**I can't, I'm blindfolded."** Then the connection went dead.

"Hey? No, I want to speak to Sora."

"Find him and you'll get to do more then that." Kadaj whispered, he wrapped a black cloth around his eyes and tied his hands together with rope. Pushing Riku out of the door he shouted, "Good luck, he's in the first floor, just don't bang into anything."

"How many rooms are on the first floor?" Sora asked of curiosity.

"About 14," Yazoo stared a list, "2 bathrooms, 4 studies, 2 living rooms and 6 bedrooms."

"Do you really need that on just the first floor? Seems a bit much."

"Yeah, well we used to throw a lot of parties and we'd all get so drunk they couldn't drive home or they'd just collapse and the chauffeurs usually stay too. "

"Ah, makes sense," Sora shrugged, and then a large piece of cloth was forced into his mouth all that came out were muffled protests.

"Sorry, Sora darling, you're cute, but we have to gag you to stop you calling out to Riku and ruining the game."

Sora shrugged again, everything still made sense to him.

"Now Sora-kins just stay here and relax."

* * *

Riku blindly felt his way down the hall, his hands brushing over the panels in the wooden wall. He had to be quiet since it was fairly late, last he remembered it was 3:30. He sighed opening the door to the 3rd bedroom.

"Hello?" He called to the darkness.

"Er...Riku can you leave we're trying to um...sleep." Axel voice reached his ears, Roxas' giggle was quickly heard.

"Ah...ah! Sorry, I'll just..." he gulped, go." He stumbled out thankful for the blindfold and carried on, it that was Axel's room that would mean the next was his own. Flying in he stumbled before falling with the grace of a dead swan. He saw a glimmer of light from the window realizing his blindfold had slipped from his right eye about to leave he heard a small whine of his name.

Stopping, he awkwardly flicked his bedside lamp on filling the room with a dim glow. He smiled softly at the sight of Sora sleeping. Even though as equally tied up he seemed to be having a restful sleep.

Riku strained his wrists against the ropes, but to no avail they came loose.

"Fine we'll let you go," he glanced up see Yazoo standing behind Kadaj, in his hand was a small penknife. "In return you take us out tomorrow, with Sora if he so wishes".

"Thanks," Riku muttered rubbing his raw skin.

"Sure," Kadaj tugged Yazoo along, "keys are on the table."

Riku shut the door, and then crept over to unbind Sora.

Sliding the blindfold and gently removing the gag, he stroked his cheek and wiped off a little dribble smiling. The knots were easy to undo without a knife, the key was indeed on the table. Sighing with relief that Sora was a heavy sleeper he curled around Sora, his mouth breathing gently on his ear and hand resting comfortably on his stomach.

* * *

Sora shifted slightly and leaned back into the warmth that half covered him.

But the flash of white light and click brought him to his senses. He sat up glaring at the twins giggling, he heard mumbles of annoyance before her was staring at an insanely tired Riku his usually pristine hair was a mess, Sora giggled leaning closer to stroke the unruly hair.

"Good morning," he smiled still half asleep.

"Hm...Riku." Sora leaned in to hug him.

"Oh, Yazoo!"

"Oh, Kadaj." the twins attacked each other in a bear-hug.

"Yeah, yeah very funny..." Riku muttered holding Sora, but Kadaj and Yazoo still weren't finished with their play.

"I love you, let's have hot passionate sex!"

"Get out!" Riku shouted throwing the pillow at them.

"Get dressed and come meet us downstairs." Yazoo ordered.

"I don't want to move." Sora wrapped his legs loosely around Riku's waist.

"Hmm..." Riku agreed his hand moving down Sora's back to slide up his shirt.

"Ah...Riku...let go, we have to go..." he jumped but still allowed the hand to rise further.

Yazoo pulled open the door screaming "hurry up," at them before slamming it again.

Pouting Riku let Sora slide off him before tugging his own shirt off.

"Don't peek," he teased, Sora giggled in return. This just felt relaxing, calming and right.

* * *

Kadaj and Yazoo had interrupted their time 4 times. The first two times were in the cinema, they tried to whisper but were just "shh" ed they tried to kiss but were nudged and had food thrown at them. The third was near a prize stall, Riku had handed Sora a small pale bear, leaned down to kiss him, but before he could he was smacked around the head with kadaj's newly won bear. At the end of his tether, Riku pulled Sora away heading towards the Ferris wheel. Around the corner from it Riku smiled finally this was his chance.

"Oh, Riku, look a Ferris wheel!"

"Well no duh, let's go on shall we?" He was pissed. he dragged Sora onto the ride and pulled the door shut.

Fuming Yazoo and Kadaj were forced into the next one as they watched Riku and Sora together above them.

"_I don't see any reason why I can't now,"_ Riku stroked Sora's cheek, pulling back his hair.

"Oh Riku, this view is amazing!" Sora stood suddenly, pressing himself against the glass as if he wanted to disappear into the sunset.

Rolling his eyes Riku went to stand beside the boy, "Yeah, this place is famous for its sunsets; with the sea just there the sun glittering off it, it looks beautiful. But I don't want to look at the sunset, I want to see you. Just you."

"Sirs? Are you stepping off now?"

Interruptions again!

Almost growling, Riku tugged Sora out then broke into a run pulling Sora behind him. The crowd shoved past him, he could only hope they couldn't see them in the mass of swirls and colours.

"There they are! Come Yazoo, run!"

The silver haired youths ran towards to the stall, but by the time they had reached it, their companions had disappeared.

* * *

_whew. that took a while, sorry. but i quite like this chapter, dunno why, but hey._

_so please review if you like, (review if you don't) i don't mind. so thank you again, to reviewers, Imogen, who once again is on holiday (lucky much?) _

_till next time, chu_


	12. Back Where I Belong

_okay me again, i did put up the 12th chapter, but i hated it with a strange passion. i was so... -shudder-_

_so here is the new chapter, i'm still not super happy with this but...i'm happy. i'm glad it's done too. it took ages...but it's going to get easier! sorry if there's mistakes, i'm terrible with spell checking. -is sad-_

_so enjoy. _

* * *

Kadaj and Yazoo drummed their fingers on the cafe table in unison. They glanced around the scenery, taking in the bright colours of the multi-coloured parasols that stopped them getting burnt by the suns harsh rays.

"I don't believe they ditched us," Kadaj sounded annoyed. His hand was caringly covered by his twins.

"Well, if someone kept on interrupting our time together, I'd be pissed too." They already spent all the time together, if they stopped now it would be like taking cigarettes away from a 50 a day smoker.

"Yeah, good point, maybe we should have thought about it first."

The sipped their drinks together, the "Potion" was made to relax you, made you smile and less stressed. It seemed to have healing effects on you.

"I wonder what they're doing now."

* * *

Riku pulled his little Sora down the alley not even checking to see if there was anyone around, he swooped down and pressed their lips together. "Finally..." he moaned pressing closer to the petite boy. Riku's fingertips caressed around his waist and gently his hand rose, his shirt bunching up slightly. Sora giggled pressing kisses to begging lips.

"Come on, Riku, I know you can do better then this." Sora groaned teasingly, arching his chest to the taller boy. Riku sighed gripping his small hips and jerking him forward.

"Ah, Riku," Sora gasped, he shook as the pleasure ran through him, and he pulled Riku down again in a fury of teeth and tongues. Riku returned the hot touches. He loved the way Sora was right now, almost begging.

"Ahem?"

Riku pulled away reluctantly, still biting at Sora's lips. He eyed the old lady staring in disgust at them, Riku especially. Just to mock her even more Riku kissed him once more while staring at her beady little eyes.

She sneered before moving along.

"It is kinda open here." Sora whispered in Riku's neck.

"Aw, Sora, don't...please..."

"Let's go home." Sora silenced him, where's the car.

"Just hurry up." Riku grumbled holding Sora's hand and grumbling his way to the car.

* * *

"Come on Riku!" Sora teased dragging the said boy along. "Do you have keys?"

"Yes I do." Riku mumbled; Sora slinked closer, tilting his chin up to grab Riku's attention. Riku felt hands slip in his pockets but he decided to ignore it as Sora's soft lips brushed his, he was barely aware of those hands moving around his body searching for any other compartments the keys can be hiding. Riku pushed Sora back against the door, determined to get time back now from the alleyway.

Sora smiled triumphantly waving the keys in from of his eyes, Riku was more interested in the warmth of Sora's girly form as he turned and tried to fend off kisses to his neck. Finally he heard the click and raced in, leaving a confused boy at the door.

Growling Riku pushed his open to see the brunette scamper up the stairs.

"Sora!" he raced after him. Sora squealed running to the nearest door. He stopped in shock at the sight of the wide screen TV hanging in t he wall.

"Holy sh-OW!"

Riku giggled, pressing small kisses to Sora's exposed neck. Sora shifted to get comfortable on the sofa, Riku completely bowling him over had hurt a little, but he brushed it off.

Sora tried to wriggle out from beneath Riku, but with no luck. He randomly stuck his hand, out accidently hitting a small remote. The TV buzzed to life, completely stealing Sora's attention.

"Oh, Riku! I always wanted to see this film!" Sora struggled even more to push Riku away.

Riku glanced at the dark film, "I can buy you this..." he sighed, going back to nibble at Sora's shoulder. Sora slapped him away and tugged his shirt up to cover himself.

Riku sighed knowing he wouldn't win; he seated himself away from the entranced brunette and stared at the screen with disgust. "_Stupid Sweeney Todd. Stupid murderous barber..."_ Sora squealed gripping Riku's arm and hiding in the crook of his neck. Riku smiled "_Good Sweeney Todd. Good murderous barber..."_

* * *

"I can't believe you left us for dead!" Scolded Kadaj.

"It wasn't that bad." protested Riku nuzzling his nose into Sora's neck. It was like his favourite hiding place, the fantastic thing was, he could get away with anything while Sora was half asleep. Sora smells nice, Riku sighed contently. It's strangely arousing...

"No, bad Riku." _Did he say that out loud?_

"Yes, you did." _How was Sora taking it?_

"Sora's asleep-"

"So stop molesting him." Riku reluctantly moved away, stretching a little. He brushed his hair form his eyes to stare blankly at the waiting boys.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to whisk Sora away so we can have the couch?" Yazoo sighed, tapping his foot rhythmically. Huffing Riku gathered Sora up carefully and stood with the tiny boy in his arms.

Finally in his room, Riku let Sora down slowly on his soft bed. Riku settled on the side, studying Sora's carefree face before stripping his shirt and curling up next to his little boyfriend.

* * *

Riku woke up with arm around a small pillow. He sat up confused; he only saw a minute note on the pillow.

"_We have kidnapped your precious Sora-kins. If you wish to see him in new clothes, do not come after us. It's our turn to steal him! Love Kadaj and Yazoo."_

He sighed shaking his head at their stupid, yet devious, plan to spend time with Sora.

Maybe he was being too overprotective of Sora. Sora had done a lot of things, he knew about Organization XIII, and not all rumours were good. Now that he thought about it...none of them were good...not even remotely near _good._

But then Sora had given up that kind of stuff...

* * *

"Why are you treating me like this?" Sora sighed dragging along his feet. He felt so tired after carrying around the new clothes the twins had purchased just for him.

"Well, we hated seeing you in that dreadful attire," Kadaj shrugged "and we thought,"

"If you're gonna die might as well go in style." Yazoo completed, flashing a small smile.

"Thanks, I guess..." Sora mumbled. It seemed everyone was serious about this dying thing.

"But honestly though, we just wanted to see who made our moody Riku, smile so early in the morning. That, and who made him sing terrible break up songs when you were parted for a moment. Really you do not want to hear _that_ again."

Yazoo was distracted while his mobile went off, he left the two alone for a moment, and Kadaj sat back on the fountain, waiting. Sora nearly collapsed beside him.

"After Yazoo gets back we'll get him to call the chauffeur."

"Don't you have your own phone?" Sora frowned.

"Why? I'm always with Yazoo we don't need two." Kadaj pointed out as if it was obvious.

"What about dates and boyfriends, or girlfriends, or whatever." Sora stammered, still confused with Kadaj's views.

"Why? When we date each other?"

Sora understood that. "What?!"

"Kadaj, we better take him home..." Yazoo was totally downtrodden, now, after a 2 minute call.

"What's wrong?"

"Maleficent wants Sora tomorrow." His voice was empty, but eyes showed a glimmer of sadness. Sora took the news well. If you considered well to be staring lifelessly into space and crying silently. He couldn't speak; his tongue seemed to fill his mouth. His nose tingled with tears. All he could think was "_So what about Riku?"_

The man currently filling his thoughts was there to let them in. He looked Sora over, and then glared at the twins backs.

Helping the boy with the bag up the stairs they finally reached the room he called his own. Making Sora drop the bags, he coaxed him over to where he was sitting on the bed. Sora shed his new coat, and gratefully took he place next to him; he kicked off his shoes before he scooted up, so his legs weren't dangling off the edge.

Riku gazed at the solemn boy who was usually so cheerful, Sora mood filled the air with something unpleasant, and Riku wanted to make it better.

Long fingers stroked up the brunettes side, make him crack a miniscule smile. Riku continued lightly tracing patterns everywhere. It wasn't so much tickling but stimulating. Sora giggled when silky silver strands fell on him, his breathing was irregular by the time Riku pressed cool lips to heated patches of skin.

Riku made Sora sit up momentarily before to lose the pushed up shirt altogether before turning his attention to rosy lips. Their progress was dangerously fast; Riku didn't seem to mind much as he rid himself of his own shirt and shifted lower, his lips latching to a pert, pink nub. A low groan escaped Sora's kiss bruised throat.

Sora loved the feel of Riku's lips on his, the way he bit his bottom lip and the way their hot tongues would meet in a quick duel before Sora fell submissive. If he did have to leave Riku, he would miss the way their hips rolled together and the noises he made.

He felt the heat spreading through his body, this was just addictive. If this went on, he won't be able to leave. Feelings built up inside him, fear but wanting made him confused. Should he stop or go on?

"NO!" He kicked Riku away, effectively pushing him off of the bed.

"Owww...Sora?!" He froze at the groan. He crawled to the end of the bed just peeking over the edge of it.

**"I'm leaving you."**

Riku must have thought he was joking because he laughed, then he noticed Sora's azure eyes filled with tears.

"What? I don't understand, Sora?" Riku sat up ignoring his banging head; he cupped Sora's tear stained skin in his hands and forced him to look in his eyes. "Why?"

"Riku don't ask why...please..."

"But Sora if you didn't like wh-what I was doing then you c-could've told me to stop." he smiled to hide he panic in his voice.

"It's not that...Riku, please, just let me-"

"Then why!? Sora, if you leave me now I will die! I can't live without you!" Sora struggled to escape the tightening grip. No Sora, Riku pulled him down and straddled him, pinning his wrist above his head, "You can't..." kiss, "leave me..." kiss, "not now...I'll die," he repeated, "I'll die, I'll _die_."

"Riku...stop it," he sobbed, Sora wasn't fighting now. "Stop it..." Riku let out broken sobs, weeping uncontrollably in the neck he loved so much. Sora felt wet slid down his neck into his hair, he wasn't sure if it was salt tears or drool form where Riku was blubbering, trying to get words out to convince Sora to stay. Sora pushed him up, and said goodbye. He heard 

Riku's pleading, as he grabbed a random shirt and jacket. Grabbing shoes he slowly staggered to the ground floor. Yazoo nearly dropped his plate of food when he caught sight of the brunette.

"Can you take me home?" He begged Yazoo. I don't want to be here anymore... Yazoo looked broken, yet he agreed.

The car was pulling away form the driveway, he was half hoping a familiar shape would emerge from the mansion and howl his name, scream at him t come back. But no- one did.

There...so if Riku hated him for this, he wouldn't mind so much if Sora did die. He'd hate him. And move on.

* * *

"Just drop me off here." Sora gulped. His voice wasn't so hoarse now, his heart still ached. Tall buildings surrounded him. All out of commission now, had been for ages, now they were filled with homeless and stupid, little gangs were up to no good. And he was going back to the greatest .

His eyes gazed up to the top of the building where a small flag with a white heart fluttered in the light breeze. The sign of the Nobodies, just to prove they had at least one heart.

"I'm back."

* * *

_okay so there's still a little more to go, not sure how much._

_so what do you think? good? bad? i love your opinions!_

_so till next time, chu!_


	13. Regrets and Worst Fears

hmm...quite a different chapter from the others, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Riku was still in bed. It wouldn't seem so bad but for the fact he hadn't left it for almost 26 hours.

He wasn't dead, though he might as well be, he hadn't eaten much, and he only left to walk to the en suite and back. His mum would bring him food which he left untouched.

He figured his life was over without Sora. Not even thinking about the fact, he would see his brunette in school the following week he just wallowed in his misery. Nothing much happened to Riku, so the Saturday they had to leave; Axel and Roxas had to almost drag him out of the house. Well they had Loz do it instead.

Yazoo and Kadaj saw him off, waving and grinning, but when they turned away they couldn't help but feel guilty for Riku's state of mind.

--

Sora made his way through the darkness; only a small light was his destination. He reached his arm out and pushed it open. Faces turned to the direction the creak had come from.

There were only a few people, all which he knew well enough. Larxene was the technician of the group, cars, security system, you name it. She was lounging in the corner with Marluxia talking about their next mission. Marluxia, he was fairly sneaky for the way he looked. He made sure people were ready, looked their part in the scheme. And unofficial, hair and make up.

Zexion was trying to explain to Demyx what he had to do if anything went wrong. However Demyx was much more interested in strumming little ditties on his sitar. Zexion planned things, what was to happen, when, where, how. Demyx would be the emergency plan, he was, by no means, stupid or useless, but he was lazy, so if you give him a small job he should be able to cope. The schemer, Zexion, was incredibly close to smashing that instrument over his bored boyfriend's head.

Xemnas brought everything together, he approved of plans, read the reports and if he wanted get rid of people. If you disobeyed him, it was like treason, a rebellion. His right hand dog, Saix stood nodding at every question his superior asked. Saix was like a bodyguard, hurt anyone he knew, he'd go berserk on your ass. You know the thing that bounded after you when the words Sic em were said...? Yes that was Saix.

"Where's everyone else?" Sora asked Xemnas politely.

The leader leaned forward, "A few have been disposed of, and others may have left. As you know Axel and Roxas are on their break. But tell me Sora what brings you here?"

"I want to come back, I realised I made a mistake, I never should have left." _'That right Sora, suck up to him,' _he congratulated himself.

Xemnas' eye flickered over the form in front of him, "Fine, we'll take you again, but only because we're short on people."

"Thank you sir, so what are we working on?"

"Maleficent has been in our territory, causing trouble...time to repay the favour."

An abrupt giggle disturbed the atmosphere. "Oh, sexy Zexy!"

"Ow, Demyx...get...off."

Xemnas owed his head in annoyance. Idiots.

--

Riku moped around his apartment. He knew he should do something but he felt so dead. If he ever moved on he was never going to play with people ever again. He knew that. At the beginning he just planned on just fooling around a bit then leaving as usual. But when Sora had clung him, sobbing something about a bitch, he kinda felt responsible. Therefore guilty. So he was just friends with Sora, still no denying he had wanted him, but he didn't want to hurt him.

He tried, for Sora, he gave up habits, took up smoking, all for Sora. Only to have his heart broken. And stamped into the dirt, then spat on, drove over with a run-down Nissan Micra that had just gone through manure...then reversed just to make sure.

Axel and Roxas were lucky, no problems apart from the occasional tiff, which usually lead to make up sex. They didn't have people trying to break them up, or idiots trying to beat them up. He couldn't hug Mr. Snugglekins anymore to comfort him. Seeing his beloved pet with another feline, he just couldn't bare to separate them and cause them heartbreak. He had been alone for approximately 3 days now. 3 days since Sora left, sure he had Axel and Roxas bunking every night but he wanted _Sora._

Maybe he should at least try to do something productive, go for a walk even. That seemed easy enough. He slipped on shoes, grabbed his keys and made sure windows were closed.

It was only 11 o'clock; he should be back by midnight. Maybe go to the park?

He just missed the small figure whirling around the corner.

--

"So, what do we do?"

"It starts tonight; someone is the distraction, gets Maleficent a little further out then her territory then _bam!_ We have her." Zexion slapped the table, he was fairly excited about this mission.

"Okay, good plan. It's simple."

"It's so easy Demyx can do it!" Larxene laughed.

"Probably, but we have to decide who the distraction is, since she'll probably be with the heartless, which means..." he trailed off.

"Weapons!" Marluxia jumped.

"Well," Zexion shrugged "So, who's going to be the sacrifice- I mean distraction."

Everyone stared at the schemer, just as he guessed no one was going to do it.

"I will." Sora sighed, "If she's after me anyway, I ran away when she wanted to kill me." he explained quickly, "So there's more chance she'll follow me, besides I'm quite fast."

"Good boy, Sora, Xemnas patted his head. "So back up plan?"

"If Sora is about to get hurt, Demyx will jump in and rescue him. Larxene do you have a trigger thing?"

"Should do, yeah, that sends a signal to another device? Then yeah I do."

"Oh! Oh! Make it a nice pale blue, it goes well with pink." Marluxia added his input.

"Okay, so, she patrols at about half past 10. Its 9 now, let's get ready!" They turned to Xemnas for the order.

"Dismissed."

Everyone scattered.

--

"Sora, she's on Princess Way, head towards M and S."

"He he! S&M."

"Very nice, Demyx, stay on target, follow Sora." Zexion scolded.

"Awww, but Zexy...would you consider it?"

"Ummm...i...well-"

"Talk about your love life later, guys, she just past me." Larxene broke through.

"I see her." Sora muttered. As usual she had two heartless attached to her, they were like guards and was so sure they had guns under those jackets. He headed past her, just brushing her arm on the way past.

"Sora ,she knows it's you, look back and run!" A fast voice crackled.

The witch looked horrified but terrifying at the same time. "You!" she screeched "I thought I'd already gotten rid of you! Yazoo and Kadaj..." she growled. Sora ran fast.

He heads the pounding of footsteps coming up behind him, and then the sudden gunshot passed him. It was quickly followed by an assortment of throwing weapons.

"Damn it, there's more then we thought." Zexion cursed, "Demyx where are you? Get your ass out there!"

"Demyx...?" A small squeak. Then crackling.

"Larxene?" Sora panted. "You there?"

"Yeah, I know they're gone, Marluxia isn't picking up either. Shit, I'm moving."

Larxene continued down the street, glancing down every dark alley to find one of her friends. She stopped when she saw the familiar pink of her best friend.

"Marl," she hissed, "we have to go, Zexion and Demyx..."

"I know." he murmured.

"Then come on lets go!" she ran down, he wasn't alone.

"Oh god, Marl? Not you." she stepped back, she felt the betrayal stab through her heart. She didn't even feel this bad when her mother had died. When her father committed suicide, her grandparents kicked her out. Marl had always been there and now this.

"I'll take care of this..." he waited till the heartless had disappeared around the corner before turning back. "Come on Larxene my own place free of charge, my own shop. Just htink, us two... Come with me please." He pleaded, reaching out for her.

"Don't come near me you bastard, I was meant to be your friend but...is it really going to end this way?"

"Yes. Larxene, it is..." he sighed already regretting his discoing.

"I don't want it too..." she cried, "All my efforts are gone."

"Sorry." he muttered holding the gun with unsteady fingers he pulled the trigger with a loud cry.

--

Sora was so confused. He had wondered about Maleficent not coming after him after he had left. It was Yazoo and Kadaj one of the only times he truly felt thankful for their existence.

He slid around the corner, he couldn't hear the heels pounding the uneven pavement just his harsh breaths filled the silence.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

Oh, god, _please_ no.

"It's the lamer."

"Seifer, I'm sorry, just- please."

"We let you get away last time; tonight...you won't know what hit you."

"Seifer's fist, y'know?"

"Idiot." a soft voice muttered.

Of course, Rai and Fuu were here. Why would they be attached to their leader by hip?

"Of course we know secrets," Seifer ignored his minion's outburst. "We hear little Sora likes to take it up the ass." he smirked. Sora's blood froze, if this was going where he thought it was...this wasn't good.

"Get his hands." Alas Sora was not fast enough. He was pinned against the wall kicking and screaming for all he was worth. When Seifer advanced, zipper undone, the best Sora could do was lash out, just catching Seifer's thigh with his heavy boots.

A few curses, had Sora facing the wall, still restrained. He sobbed at the feel of hands around his waist and trying to loosen his belt. He'd do anything to wish it was Riku doing this. He wanted Riku to be his first, but with this whole incident blowing out of proportion...

Fuu's grip weakened as she went to get his kicking leg. His small arm shot out, smacking her in he face. He used the small chance to escape a few steps before his ankle was grasped painfully. Seizing the nearest thing to him, he smashed the brink on the head of his enemy.

"Boss!"

Still shaking he dropped the stone and fled. He only knew once place, apart from his own home, where his mother resided.

He didn't stop running.

--

Riku saw the puppet like person collapsed on his doorstep. With every step closer it confirmed his fears.

"Sora?"

* * *

I sat there thinking about this story...and i thought "God, what has it turned into?!"

i finished this at 1 in the morning. it was due to the fact i told myself no yaoi until chapter finished.

i would have died. if it had to go on all night.

so this chapter is dedicated to Corey. happy birthday, Puff. Love ya!

thanks for reviews and so on, i really appreciate then.

so till next time, chu!


	14. Far From Unloved

there are two people i'd like to thank at this moment in time, **Sora's Long Lost Lover **and **VanillaJewelz.**

i knows you peoples read this story...but no reviews, it makes people feel totally unloved. :(

so here's the 14th chapter of Sorry I'm Late, i felt in a kinda fluffy mood i guess.

* * *

"What are the damages?" Xemnas ran a hand through his hair. Saix stared blankly at the injured boys in front of them. Due to the low amount of members in play they had to call axel and Roxas back.

"Demyx has a fractured arm and concussion. Zexion still hasn't woken up, they think he will soon, but otherwise we're talking a brief coma, which will affect our missions because he usually organizes them." Axel stood before him, he was still a little annoyed his time off had been cut short

"The other two? Larxene and Marluxia?"

"We haven't heard from them yet, we can't tell you."

"But Marluxia's blood was found in an alleyway. With the amount of blood there, it's suspected to be a fatal wound." Roxas stepped forward; he was still shocked that someone had managed to shake up the gang. He never expected any injuries to be as bad as they were, especially to their schemer.

Seeing Demyx sitting at his bed side, head in hands, and apologizing every so often.

'_I'm so __**sorry**__ Zexion, I should've been there with you, and not where I was. I could hear your voice, so worried for __**me**__, but I was just __**so **__helpless, when you __**needed**__ me most...I'm just so sorry...I love you...'_

Had Roxas ever said I love you to Axel?

He glanced sideways to his lover. He couldn't remember.

They strolled down the abandoned streets.

Roxas reached out for that swinging hand to clasp it in his own, feel the warmth, make sure Axel was there. That he wasn't going to leave.

Axel glanced back to see the smaller boy, hold his hand against his chest.

"You won't leave me, right, Axel...? Please don't leave me."

It almost killed Axel to see those familiar eyes full of tears, pleading for him. He coughed away his sympathetic tears and held out his arm for Roxas to rush into his embrace. His free hand stroked silky threads soothingly.

"Of course I won't, Roxy, don't cry please..." he choked out a laugh, trying to smile but his face muscles were struggling against the order. "You'll make me cry."

"But your so strong Axel...why are you still with me?"

"Because I love you Roxas, and don't you forget it."

"Iruvyutu...so much..."

Axel could barely understand him, but he still smiled and held his soul mate closer.

-SIL-

"What are you doing here?" Riku sat on the opposite of the sofa, feet curled up under him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know where else to go..." Sora's voice was unusually quiet, he sounded almost ashamed of himself.

"Your mum is still away?"

"I haven't been back."

"Where have you lived, clothes and stuff like that?" Riku was still concerned about Sora but tried desperately not to show it.

"The Organization sorted that."

"So you just came here? What happened?"

"I was attacked..." his face fell and he dug his palm into his eyes. "I think I...Seifer..."

"What did he do?" Riku shifted to sit beside the boy, just resting his hand lightly on his shivering shoulder. "Sora? What did he-?"

"I think I killed him! The boy burst out sobbing. I didn't mean to, but he as getting ready to...I was just so _scared. _And there was all this blood_."_ Riku was trying not to hug the boy close, wipe his tears away, and comfort him. He wanted to kiss it all better. It was so hard.

'_I never expected to fall in love with him. He was just meant to be a good lay. This is your own fault Riku, you waited.'_ He cursed himself as his hand unconsciously rubbed the small back.

Sora hissed quietly flinching away.

With a sharp glare Riku tugged the shirt from the reluctant boy. The black bruises were just at his shoulder blades, like someone had pressed down insanely hard as if to restrain him.

"Sora...you weren't going to tell me?"

"It not as if you would've cared anyways."

Riku snapped. He screamed in frustration, his hands flying to his head and almost tearing his precious hair from his head. "_You_ left _me_ Sora. _Never_ say I didn't care. It was going well and without another word you left! I'm sorry if you feel unloved, was I not good enough for you? Well? Say something!" Sora shivered with fright. Riku reached forward grasping his thin wrists in a death grip.

"Aren't you going to speak Sora? When it really matters won't you speak?! Make me stop."

"Riku, I'm sor-"

"Of course you're sorry! I mean, who wouldn't be? You tore out my heart, and spat on my corpse! You had so much to say to me-"

"Riku, I don't like-"

"Well, Sora that's the point! Am I scaring you? Are you terrified of me, my little Sora? My butterfly? I set you free but you killed me, you chained me and I can't forget you. I still want you..." Riku stopped his rant, his gaze softened to actually notice the alarmed look in sapphire blue eyes.

Riku let go of the lithe shaking boy and grabbed his cigarettes from the side. He threw one at the form before lighting his own and marching to the small balcony, he slammed the door shut.

He inhaled on the cancer stick deeply before sighing with relief. Nicotine really did wonders...

-SIL-

Five minutes later, Sora noticed the door slide open.

"I came for the lighter."

"Another one?" Sora gulped handing it the small metal device.

"Yeah," Riku let out a chuckle, "I use them to calm down, but they remind me of you so I just get worked up again. I try to forget you but it makes me ache. I want to touch you but it burns, kiss you but...you can stay in my room, I'll sleep on the couch, otherwise it'll hurt your shoulders."

"What about the spare room?"

"Sora, my best friend was tied up and fucked on that bed, no thank you."

"But-"

"Don't argue, Sora, just go."

In complete silence the brunette left.

Riku sighed, he glanced at his shut bedroom door before stripping himself of his shirt, after a quick thought he slipped off his jeans too.

"Um...Riku?"

"What?" The half naked silverette whirled around to notice Sora in the doorway looking thoroughly embarrassed.

"Erm... you have a pair of scissors? Sharp ones? Like for cutting hair?"

"Er yeah, I'll just get them." He eventually dug the scissors from his desk drawer; Sora took them gratefully and fled to the bathroom.

"Jesus Christ," Riku huffed grabbing the small extra blanket. Knowing Sora was in the room just over was going to be hard.

-SIL-

Riku fell from the sofa in the early hours of the morning. He glanced around before pushing himself up and stumbling to the bathroom.

He saw the scissors lying on the side, then the bandage wrapper and bloody cloth beside it.

What the-?

He gathered the evidence before stomping to his room. There was the supposedly innocent Sora. He dumped the objects on the side before throwing back the sheets.

"Wakey, wakey Sora! We have another rant on our hands."

"What?! Riku?!" Hands flew down to cover his legs. Enraged, Riku tore the offending limbs away to reveal Sora's thin thighs tightly bandaged. Riku tutted in disbelief.

"Come on, Sora, at least try to hide this shit," he gestured to the stuff. "I think you could have at least tried to hide it. It's like a freaking beacon. 'I cut myself.' Why don't you just slit your wrist instead? It hurts me enough without knowing you do this."

"Fuck you," Sora hissed, "you don't understand."

"Come on then Sora! Make me understand your pain. Come on, I'm listening." Riku threw himself on the bed.

"Just fuck off and leave me alone."

"No, no, no! You're not getting away with it that easily," Riku sat on Sora's hips, pinning him so he couldn't turn away. "I want to hear this now. It's 4 in the morning, we have all day."

"You remember your cousins found me? They're part of a gang, the heartless, and completely different from the organization. But their leader, maleficent, found me and was gonna use me to get to the organization." Sora flung his arm across his eyes. "They gave me a week before they'd kill me, one week to live. So Yazoo and Kadaj gave me back to you. When the three of us were out shopping, Yazoo got a call saying maleficent wanted it to be sooner. When we got home, I realised I could leave now, or die the next day. So I ran...I regretted it but I didn't want you to hurt so I just left hoping you'd get over me quickly."

"That couldn't happen, Sora." Riku muttered quietly.

"It seems so...I went back to the gang. So much had changed...there was a plan to get to maleficent...but it was a trap, someone ratted us out. Demyx and Zexion, I know they got hurt. I got a few bruises but them; I don't know...they could be dead for all I know!" Sora cried, "I came back here and I understand how much pain you feel... how do you expect me to live, when people I care for are hurting because of _me? _I had to do it Riku...please..."

"Stupid Sora," Riku gently held his arms and exposed shining eyes, silver hair brushed a sensitive neck as he leaned down. "If you wanted pain, I could've given you some of mine."

"Why are you with me Riku?" Sora whispered though thankful, he couldn't comprehend why Riku loved him. "How does one like you, so perfect and forgiving, love someone so ugly like me?"

"You're beautiful Sora; don't forget that, everything about you." Riku rested next to Sora, one arm casually slung across the small waist. Sora shifted pressing closer. "Just stay with me..."

-SIL-

The blonde musician sat in the small plastic chair, head in hands, he still ached all over. His mind was all messed up with worries and thoughts. _'I don't know what happened to the others, is Sora okay now? If this arm I probably won't be able to play for a while...I hope Zexion wakes up.'_

The last thought occupied his brain the most; the one living thing he could actually be serious for was still asleep. What happened if he never woke up? Demyx wouldn't be able to sing anymore, he only sang for one person who was always in the crowd; even if it meant ditching that award ceremony, where he_ had_ to be.

"I am sorry, Zexion." He was being serious for once in his immature life. Anyone who knew him well would know by the way he hadn't shortened the name. "Zexion...Zexion...will you wake up now? I learned my lesson. I'll pay attention more, even if you just whisper, I'll hear, I promise...I'll change for you...I love you..."

"I don't want you to change for me Demyx...I love you the way you are..."

* * *

because Zexion is like one of my favourite characters i couldn't just leave him sleeping for the whole thing, eh? and for those who didn't work it out Roxas said i love you too. _(i'm not insulting your intelligence, but my friend didn't get it so...)_

review cause it makes us wanna write like crazy, even if it's a :) or a :(.

if it makes you smile, it makes me smile.

so thanks again

till next time, Chu!


	15. Things get better

hello peoples!

hows you been? i want to thank **Sora's Long Lost Lover, Rikku2233, Sky Blue Baby, 6cloakedschemer **and **VanillaJewelz!** i loves you people!

now i know this probably isn't the best chapter, it's short, it's like based on one saying and personally i know it's not the best, but i kinda liked it.

so enjoy chapter (omg) 15 of Sorry I'm Late, _things will get better._

* * *

"Riku did you think you could not go to school and get away with it? We've had the principal on the phone; we've had to tell him you're sick! Now, if you don't give us a good excuse, we will bring straight back home, mister, being away from home is a privilege!"

"Um... Mrs. Kurai? This is Sora..." the boy quietly murmured into the speaker.

"And you! Young man leaving my poor baby all along to allow in his own misery! Honestly I expected better of you!"

Sora stared at the phone while the lady dribbled on.

"Riku it's your mother..." Sora held the device at arms length. Riku stared at it uninterested before pressing the hang up button.

"That was simple." Sora muttered, sliding next to the exhausted silverette.

"Hmm...She'll call back later." Riku leaned back onto his sofa and snuggled back into the covers. Sora sat on his padded feet. "Don't move it's warm...actually yeah move my feet will fall asleep." he muttered. Sora let out a small laugh and shifted to the single armchair.

"Riku...?" Sora sighed, gaining the attention of the tired boy.

"Yes Sora?" He hummed a little annoyed.

"Are...are we, you know? Together?" the voice was so quiet Riku nearly missed it.

Riku emerged from the double duvet. "You mean going out? Dating?" he had thought of bringing up this subject, they were practically living together now, but they still hadn't made up completely.

"...yeah." Sora was half dreading the answer, he thought the worst Riku could do was falter and stumble over his words. He was so nervous he couldn't even laugh at Riku's hair, which was ruffled and tangled unlike its normal lustier.

"If you want to..." Riku mumbled avoiding Sora's intense gaze.

Or there was that.

"Well," Sora started, "I don't know if we should...I'm afraid of it hurting again, what if it doesn't work between us, I mean, you're my best friend already, Riku, I don't want to damage our friendship-" Riku pulled Sora down so his head was resting on the comfy fabric. Sora relaxed into Riku stroking his soft brown hair. Though he never admitted it he loved having his hair played with.

"Don't worry, Sora...it gets better."

-SIL-

Axel flipped the phone shut, and slid it back onto the messy bed side table. "Zexion woke up last night, that was Demyx."

"I bet he's happy," Roxas smiled dreamily, wrapping his arms around Axel's bare chest. Axel always felt so warm to be near, always the perfect temperature.

"Yeah," he was ecstatic, "but you know what this means, don't you?"

Roxas whined, piecing everything together. "We don't have to go now, do we? I don't want to see Xemnas' ugly face this morning."

Axel let out a small laugh before embracing the sulking boy back. "You know with any improvements we have to report it."

"What do you think happened to Marluxia and Larxene; no ones heard from them...you think they got killed?" Roxas muttered quietly.

"No, no, definitely not..." Axel tried to reassure him, "they're probably away somewhere they never liked the whole gang thing, they were only roped in by Xemnas in the first place."

"Yeah I guess...can we out for lunch?" Roxas sat up looking down at Axel who nodded and then smiled at Roxas excitement.

"But don't worry about everyone else," Axel added, "I promise, things are getting better."

-SIL-

"Demyx, I'm tired, let me sleep for a second."

"No! Zexion if you fall asleep and you have concussion, there's a chance you'll never wake up again!"

"Demyx...it was a little fall, I didn't mean to stand up so fast...i was just...a little excite to see you were safe..." Zexion admitted, and then asked as if questioning a child, "Do you even know what concussion means?"

"I do, it's the most common but least dangerous form of traumatic brain injury. It comes from the Latin word concutere which means to shake violently." Demyx's blue eyes stared directly into Zexion's stormy surprised pair.

"What were you doing while I was asleep?"

"I read the dictionary..." Demyx muttered quietly. "I wanted to seem smarter for you..."

"And you memorized it?"

"Only a few words really stuck out and I remembered the doctor mentioning it so...I only got up to L."

"That, Demyx...is amazing, I knew you were smart."

Demyx laughed shifting closer, "Thanks Zexy..."

"Can I sleep now Demy?"

"Yeah, I guess...just wake up okay?

"I will Demy...concussion or not...things will get better."

-SIL-

Maleficent tapped her long nails on the table. Whenever she did this, it usually meant she was beyond angry, almost as if she would transform into a dragon at any moment.

"So..." she drwled, "Yazoo...Kadaj...care to explain why the boy you proclaimed "dead as a door nail" is still **alive and kicking?!"** She screamed throwing papers at the trembling pair. "**Do you have anything to say for yourselves!?"**

"We're sorry, we are, maybe we could make it up to you?" Kadaj hoped quietly.

"You know? You probably could, I can use you two for the next plan I have in mind. It's dangerous but I'm sure we could spare a few lying, sniveling twins, who can't even kill a little gravity-defying, brown haired brat!" she hissed, glaring with poisonous green eyes. her face became tranquil and her nails went back to drumming the chair as she leaned back, sighing.

"If you succeed," she added a bit more calm, "things will get better."

-SIL-

"Is your arm okay, Marly?"

"Yeah, it's good, just a little shot wound..."

"That guy was a bastard for shooting you...would you have killed me if that heartless didn't..."

" No, I don't think so, Larxene...I love you too much for that."

"Good, I always knew you weren't gay."

"The facade was to keep my mass amount of fan girls at bay." She could feel him smirk at the smug reply.

"I bet...so what happens now?"

"Lets see, we're on the run, I'm in pain, hiding in a train carriage, next, we deserve a happily ever after."

"But before that Marly?"

"Don't worry, every cloud has a silver lining."

"Meaning?"

"Things get better."

* * *

and there you are! still a few more chaps i think, i dunno if i should put a lemon in this, it might kinda reck it, i'm like really not sure.

my favourite bit was Marluxia and Larxene's part, i dunno why but i like it -shrugs- i didn't like the thought of killing them off like that, so i did a cliche and kept them in, probably last you'll see of them so wave bye peoples!

so review if you like, review of you hate.

till next time, chu!


	16. Last Resort

**hiya! it's me! i actually hated the last version i put up of this so much, i nearly cried, jeez, but i was having a bad day before that so...that's my excuse.**

**sorry it's late, like way late, but i'm a lot happier with this version.**

**so enjoy!**

* * *

"Do I need to explain _again_ how it works?" She sighed; Maleficent was so close to giving up the plan and smashing her head on her desk.

Yazoo and Kadaj nodded in unison.

"The plan doesn't make sense." Yazoo huffed stubbornly.

"Exactly," Kadaj agreed, "'Infiltrate enemy head quarters, overpower their superior and therefore takeover the organization 13'?" he mimicked perfectly. "We're only simple twins, Maleficent; therefore you put it in simple terms." Yazoo nodded.

"Go in; attack Xemnas, win, takeover." She growled quickly losing her patience.

"Oooh!" Yazoo clapped his hands with realization, and then blanked, "What happens if we lose? He always has that bodyguard, Saix."

"That's why there are two of you!" she nearly screamed. "Use your brains or is there only one cell between you both?!"

"Wait! Saix is twice the size of us! I'm not about to risk my brother's life just for you." Kadaj stood, outraged at the thought.

"What do you mean? I want to fight Xemnas!" Yazoo shouted back, standing also.

"You think I'm going again a blue haired freak? You can think again." The boys turned to each other.

"If you think I am, you're crazy!"

"You're crazy if you think_ I_ am!"

"Of course _I'm_ insane, I'm_ you're_ twin."

"I'm yours!"

"Brother!"

"Brother!"

"_**Get out!" **_Maleficent screeched watching the idiots argue pointlessly had seriously pissed her off. Yazoo dragged his brother out, laughing. Kadaj only just dodged the small stapler that was thrown.

They raced out the house, and down to the alley a few blocks over. Yazoo leaned on the wall clutching his stomach with laughter.

"Did you see her face?! She was going green!"

"I did! At the end?" Kadaj giggled, "We should mess around more often. It was the best, I really though she was going to shoot us!"

"Me too!" More laughter ensued.

"But seriously now, we have to report back." They linked arms, strolling back into the street.

"Definitely, Xemnas will be waiting."

-SIL-

Remaining members of the organization had crowded into Zexion's small hospital room.

"You know I'm out of here tonight?" He muttered to the leader, we can all meet up at the base.

"No we need to plan this now, so we came to visit you. Besides, we don't think head-quarters is safe at the moment, we've had reports of heartless in the area." Saix informed the group.

"Fair enough. Where's Sora?"

"He's sleeping at his friends." Axel stared from the corner, "I let him stay there; we can just meet up there tomorrow.

"Er...Axel, don't you think Riku would mind?" Roxas whispered to him, a little concerned.

"I'll talk to him, if it involves Sora he'll say yes. I'll give you the address before tonight." Axel leaned back onto the wall.

"Okay, we'll meet up at this guy's place tonight at nine; bring everything, weaponry, communications, and the rest." Xemnas readied himself to go.

"Yes sir!" they chimed.

The man swept out from the room with Saix hot on his heels.

Silence until the door closed fully.

"God, what an uptight bastard."

Everyone stared at the teen in the bed.

"What?!" Zexion shrugged. "It's true..."

-SIL-

When Sora woke up, he was alone. He sat up, rubbing his eyes; he could smell something from the kitchen. He stood on tired legs, pulled on a pair of loose jean; obviously Riku's, found a belt and waddled to the source of the smell.

"Riku...? What are you doing?" He stared at the boy.

"I'm dancing, Sora." Riku continued to move his head to the music. "Come join, I'll make you breakfast."

Sora glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's 7pm."

"So you don't want pancakes?" Riku stopped his shuffling and caught Sora's eyes with a big green pair.

"Fine." Sora sighed; he was never one to turn down food. He sat up on the stool at the breakfast bar. He slumped down still a bit tired, he amused himself until he finally noticed something.

"Riku? Go put some clothes on."

"Aw Sora, do you not like looking at my pretty body in only my boxers?" Riku twirled still holding the pan. "You want lemon?"

"I want you to get dressed.

Stop fussing about it; we're the only ones here." Riku added another pancake to the pile. Flicking off the stove he set down, jam, chocolate spread, sugar and lemon juice. "Did I forget something?" 

Opening yet another cupboard he found maple syrup. "Forks, knives, plates." He spoke to himself. "See finished."

Riku say opposite him and helped himself to the pile. Sora just smiled and started to eat.

-SIL-

"Maybe we should talk to Riku now," Roxas pushed Axel away.

"Hmm...In a moment, after I finished making out with my boyfriend..." Axel dragged Roxas back down onto the park bench, trying to kiss him once more.

Roxas knew it was stupid to take Axel with him on his night walk. He knew Axel would get bored and try something like this. But nether the less, they still had a couple of hours till meeting time.

-SIL-

"We only have a week of school to go, Sora sighed. Can we skip?"

"I don't know if mum will allow it still. Dad might go mad too." Riku fell onto the bed.

"I haven't met your dad yet..." Sora yawned curling up next to him.

"Hmm...He's always busy...we never see him a lot..."

"I don't see mine a lot either..." Sora muttered quietly. Then changed the subject, "it's too early to go to sleep."

"We have to find something to do then." Riku sat up on his elbows, "Wanna watch a movie or something?"

"Or something." Sora slipped from the bed, "Got any playing cards?"

"Why what do you want to play?" Riku asked intrigued.

"Well you see there was this guy in the organization, always gambling, always had a pack of cards with him, just in case. He always used to challenge us to games. Go fish, 21, poker...you name it, he'd play it."

"I've always been bad with card games..."Riku sighed, sitting up completely.

"You'll be good at this one."

"What is it?"

-SIL-

"SNAP!"

"Ow! Sora! That fucking hurts when you do that!"

"Sorry Riku," Sora smiled innocently, shuffling the mass of cards in his hands. He readied them and flipped the first one down.

Riku flipped his down, smirking at the brunette.

"SNAP!" They called.

"OW! Sora? AGAIN!"

"Sorry Riku," Sora took the red, aching hand in his own, holding it to his cheek. "Let me kiss it better."

-SIL-

"Axel we have about 10 minutes till people are meant to get here, what if Riku says no?"

"Says no to what?" The said boy stood in the doorway.

"Axel did it!" Roxas near screamed, pointing to the offender.

"Well that doesn't surprise me," Riku rolled his eyes, "What's with all the food?"

"Well, I kinda invited some people around, about 7 people, not including us." Axel spoke slowly, as if he expected to get in trouble.

"I don't mind; just keep them away from my room." Riku brushed it off, as long as it was a small group.

"Yes, Sir!" Axel grinned.

-SIL-

Xemnas sat tapping his fingers on the chair arm. "Those idiots are late." he hissed, "Why did we allow them in anyway?"

"Good information?" Demyx piped up, handing a can of coke to Zexion for him to open.

Riku sighed in the kitchen, there were more to come? He had better things to worry about right now.

"Cousin!"

Maybe not...

"Where's Sora? Is he here? How is he?" They bounced, excitedly, hair shimmering in the light, such a distraction.

"Yazoo, Kadaj, get your asses in here right now!" They stopped and paused.

"Oops, are we really that late?"

"Well, it's a long way from home so we could be maybe...a couple of minutes late..." Yazoo guessed.

"Try 20 minutes." Saix dragged the two to the room.

Sighing once more, Riku left the group and headed to his room.

"Sora, stop hiding, just go out there." Riku tugged back the covers to reveal the boy.

"Don't want to." Sora sulked, turning away.

"Sora I will drag you in there. It's just a meeting."

"But what will the meeting lead to? Maleficent is getting serious. So much of us got hurt last time, now she means to destroy us..."

"So you have to get serious too, now get in there," Riku had to nearly drag Sora to the crowded room.

"Ah, Sora's here, now we can actually decide on a plan, according to these two idiots," Xemnas gestured to the twins. "She's planning a attack pretty soon. So any ideas?"

"Fight back?"

"We're out numbered. They assembled before us, so they're numbers would be higher, we can't risk a full on attack."

There was silence.

Demyx slurped at the can he was drinking from, Sora fidgeted in his chair, Yazoo stared at the ground, and Kadaj was staring at Yazoo. Zexion sighed with frustration, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"We tried an ambush," Zexion started, "it failed, and one of the only ways we can do this is a full frontal attack. But..." you could practically hear the gears churning in his mind. "We _could _always do _that_..."

* * *

**okay so...i have a idea where this is going, not certain, but i'm pretty sure on the ending. maybe 2 chapters left, maybe one.**

**but what's Zexy got up his sleeve? not even _i_ know...yet...thats kinda irresponisble, eh?**

**you know the score, reviews equal love, love equals happy me, happy me equals faster updates.**

**review if you like review if you hate.**

till next time, chu!


	17. Never Late Again

Riku sat revelling in the sunlight. The waves had lulled him to sleep but now he knew it was time to either wake up or burn.

It had been ages since he had a proper vacation; the whole Organization 13 thing had really thrown him off track with his life. He had taken enough money to last and ran away, he might return in a few months...might.

He knew Yazoo and Kadaj had ran somewhere, but then again they always spoke if it before. As soon as Loz had gotten the post card with a cheesy 'wish you were here' written all over it, he had relaxed considerably.

Destiny islands were a nice change from the hectic life from before, things had been too much, and it was much easier to just run away.

He sat up and reached for the half empty sunscreen bottle beside him. There were only a few people on the beach this sun filled day, he could hear little kids screaming with laughter as they raced from the sea and splashed one another.

He relaxed as the cool liquid touched his skin and thought about the past weeks events. He remembered how they had lost the battle, how the organization were coping now without their old life.

He remembered that the 'some bodies' didn't come. No one should have to lift a finger for the rebels that slept fitfully every night. The people well off, weren't about to be dragged down to their level, so when the Organization had pleaded for help in this time, they turned their noses up at them.

So they had gone in to foreign territory, ready for whatever happened next.

Riku remembered they way Sora's eyes glinted in the light, half with fear half with the adrenaline pumping through his body, he saw the man that came up behind Sora and force a blade into his rib cage.

He could practically feel the blood covering his hands, as Sora twitched and convulsed in his arms.

Riku was pulled from his thought as his cell phone rang; he glanced at the scene before flicking it open to answer.

"Hi."

"Hi Riku, how you coping? **Demyx stop it."**

"I'm good, and how are you two?"

"We're good – **Demyx _stop_ it**- it feels a bit weird though, we're meeting Axel and Roxas later."

"Good, how's Saix?"

"He's not taking it so well, we haven't heard from him actually. He seems to have disappeared."

"He probably wants some time alone, I mean, we can understand it, did you see him freak out when Maleficent hit Xemnas? Completely went berserk..."

"Yeah, it's a good thing, Xemnas was okay, or I think Saix world have killed her."

"It's a good thing we could say it was self defence, and Maleficent went down for it."

"Yeah just from now on stay away from gangs and stuff, for Christ's sake."

"Yeah, we know-**for fucks sake Demyx stop it!"**

"Aww, Zexy..."

Riku laughed, "I'll let you go look after him."

"He just wants something to eat," Zexion grumbled. "I'll talk to you later."

Riku said his goodbye and hung up. He ran his thumb over the picture of himself and Sora on his phone background.

"Hey! Riku," Arms slid around his waist as a nose nuzzled into his cheek. "Sorry I'm late. I had to ring mum and tell her I was okay."

"I know."

"Well you did steal me from the hospital," Sora slid into the deck chair.

"Don't move too much, you still have stitches," Riku's hand reached the white bandages that wrapped around Sora's skin.

"You're as bad as my mum," Sora teased, kissing Riku's lips lightly. "Why are you even trying to sunbathe? It's never going to work," Sora laughed, stealing the sun screen bottle from Riku. "You know you always burn."

"It's the beach, I should at least try." Riku allowed himself to be pushed down; he pulled the sunglasses down from the top of his head.

"Try and fail miserably," Sora smeared the sun cream into Riku's pale skin, Riku's chuckles travelled through his fingers.

"It's just us now, right?" Sora murmured, not meeting Riku's eyes.

"Yeah, just us, until me go back home I guess."

"When will that be?"

"When you want to."

"...what if I _never_ want to go back?"

"We don't have to. We can just live here, whatever you want. Riku sat up, just me, you and the beach."

"I would like that." Sora smiled, "Just you and me."

"Yeah," Riku grinned, "Now before we go swimming, shopping before anything else, we need food." Riku pushed himself up and pulled Sora up to join him.

"You know I heard there's a good restaurant in town, Cid's something, I forget. But they do takeaway."

"Well we'll head there then," Sora pulled Riku along the sand. "...By the way..."

"Yes?"

"Did you really mean it when you said we can stay here forever?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes." Riku promised.

"Let's go home. Our home." Sora whispered pressing a soft kiss to Riku's cheek.

"And if you're ever late again, I'll kill you." Riku smirked wrapping his arms around Sora's waist carefully.

Sora just laughed.

_

* * *

I think, I can say this is the end of Sorry I'm Late._

_I know, It's a sudden ending but...PLEASE DON'T KILL MEE WAAAAHHH!_

_I've been gone for so long and I feel like I have no excuse, well I just has like the worse writer's block and No matter how much I tried it just wouldn't go! T^T_

_I don't expect you to forgive me, cause I left for so long, the last you heard of me I was off to a party and since then it's just been the worst. _

_So...Review if you forgive me/like, review if you don't._

_And Thank you so much for the reviews I recieved during my absence. I love you all. Thank you._

_Till next time. Chu!_


End file.
